Devil Isn't Angel
by Lenalee Felixia
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau harus mau jadi pacarku, Nona." Hei, itu sebuah pemaksaan! Ups, RnR?
1. My Nightmare

Ngga pernah saiaa sangka bakal bikin fic dengan pairing ini.

Saiaa kurang berpengalaman dalam membuat fic romance jadi kalau aneh, maaf ya m(_ _)m

RnR?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Dedicated **to** Sayumi Vega**

Pairing[s] : Ggio Vega and Soifon

Genre : Romance – Humor [?]

**::: Chapter 1 :::**

**My Nightmare**

* * *

_Summary :_

_Trauma saat masih kecil membuat Soi Fon lupa dengan masa yang harusnya dijalani dengan penuh kenangan membahagiakan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mimpi buruk tentang masa kecilnya, apa ini sebuah pertanda buruk juga?_

* * *

"Tidaaaak! Jauhkan itu dariku, bocah!" teriak Soifon kecil yang ketakutan.

"Lihat! Siapa yang lebih pantas disebut bocah? Kau atau aku? Sama serangga saja takut!" ejek anak laki-laki yang memegang seekor serangga di tangan kirinya.

"JANGAN! AKU MOHON, GGIO!"

BRUAK!

Hari pertama di bulan Februari di awali dengan jatuhnya aku dari tempat tidur. Mungkin ini ke-6 kalinya aku sukses terjatuh mencium kamar lantai yang dingin itu. Ke-6 kali bukan berarti aku tidak merasa sakit. Tetap saja mulut ini mengaduh kesakitan karena sistem sarafku masih berfungsi dengan baik dan mulutku secara otomatis bilang 'sakit!'

"Soifon? Lagi-lagi kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur?" kata Gin setengah menahan tawa yang ternyata berdiri dekat pintu kamarku entah sejak kapan.

"Gin! Aw!" pekikku memegang keningku yang tadi jatuh duluan ke lantai kemudian aku bangkit dari posisi yang kurang mengenakkan itu.

"Aku kaget mendengar kau teriak. Langsung saja aku datang ke kamarmu. Ternyata … seperti biasa, ya?" katanya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Bukannya menolongku," ucapku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepupuku ini.

Malu? Tentu saja! 6 kali aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur, 4 kali dia menjadi saksi mata di TKP. Pertama kali dia masuk ke kamarku karena dia mendengar suara jeritan yang tidak lain adalah suara igauanku yang tengah tertidur nyenyak, dan ketika dia membuka pintu, dia sudah melihatku dengan posisi yang kurang enak dilihat dan bisa dibilang lucu.

"Hahaha, maaf, cepat mandi sana! Coba lihat, ini jam berapa!" tunjuk Gin pada jam dinding berbentuk Hello Kitty di dinding kamarku.

"UWASTAGA! TELAT!" teriakku.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku bangun tidur karena jatuh ke lantai, tapi ini akan jadi pertama kalinya bila aku datang terlambat. Benar-benar akan memalukan. Masa' Ketua Kedisiplinan datang terlambat ke sekolah? Apa kata siswa yang lain?

-15 menit kemudian-

"Aku berangkaaat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan! Eh, kau tidak naik sepeda?"

"Iya, kalau lari bisa kok," kataku seraya memasang jam tanganku.

"Wah.. wah, percaya diri sekali. Iya deh, tuan putri yang juara lari se-prefektur ini…" ujar Gin.

"Gin tidak kerja?"

"Hmm, hari ini aku akan membantu temanku yang baru pindah rumah, jadi minta izin tidak kerja untuk hari ini. Hei, kau tidak ingat ini jam berapa?"

"EKH! Lupa!" kataku langsung lari.

Sesaat sebelum Gin masuk ke dalam rumah, dia baru mengingat sesuatu yang harusnya dia katakan pada Soifon tadi.

"Aku lupa bilang ya? Hmm, tapi bilang atau tidak, tetap saja nanti mereka akan bertemu," kata Gin seraya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Soifon-chan," katanya lagi sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

Aku sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan lariku, kakiku ini modal utamaku di klub atletik. Dan coba saja lihat, sangat berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi sampai! Yosh!" ujarku masih lari.

KREEEK! Suara gerbang sekolah hampir di tutup.

Dan kini benar-benar ditutup. Dikunci rapat. Dan itu artinya Ketua Kedispilinan hari ini datang terlambat.

"Kyoraku-sensei!" teriakku dengan tatapan agak memohon saat Kyoraku-sensei sedang mengunci gerbang sekolah.

"Soifon? Tumben sekali kau terlambat?" tanyanya.

"Maaf sensei, aku mohon buka'kan gerbangnya," kataku dengan wajah makin memelas.

"Aku mau saja sih, tapi …"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kyoraku-sensei! Tidak ada toleransi untuk siswa yang datang terlambat, meskipun dia Ketua Kedisiplinan!" ujar seseorang dari belakang Kyoraku-sensei.

"Ya, karena ada dia," kata Kyoraku-sensei berbisik.

Rupanya hari ini jadwal piket Kyoraku-sensei dan Byakuya sensei. Habislah sudah.

'Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Byakuya-sensei sangat dianjurkan untuk menyerah tanpa perlawanan kalau tidak mau dia menekanmu secara mental,' batinku mengingat kejadian yang menimpa salah seorang siswa seangkatanku yang katanya berani melawan sensei-ku yang satu ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Byakuya-sensei."

"Harusnya kau bisa menjadi contoh teladan bagi siswa yang lain mengingat sekarang kau menjabat sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan'kan?" kata Byakuya-sensei.

"Byakuya-sensei, Soifon baru pertama kali ini terlambat, mungkin ada alasannya," Kyoraku-sensei membelaku.

Byakuya-sensei mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatapku.

"Coba lihat, keningnya merah. Mungkin kecelakaan kecil menimpanya saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah," kata Kyoraku-sensei lagi.

'Eits, keningku merah? Kyoraku-sensei, ini bukan karena kecelakaan menuju ke sekolah, tapi karena aku yang jatuh waktu bangun tidur, walau bisa dibilang kecelakaan kecil juga sih!' batinku tapi tidak berani mengatakannya karena mungkin saja dengan ini Byakuya-sensei mau mengizinkanku masuk.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu masuklah. Lapor pada wali kelasmu," kata Byakuya-sensei agak berat membiarkanku masuk.

"Terima kasih! Sensei, besok aku tidak akan terlambat lagi!" ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Harus!" ucap Byakuya-sensei singkat, padat dan jelas plus tanpa ekspresi tentunya.

Langsung saja aku memberi kode pada Kyoraku-sensei yang telah berbaik hati membelaku dengan menunjukkan dua jempol padannya. Kyoraku-sensei tersenyum.

* * *

Di kantor guru tadi mentalku benar-benar diuji. Wali kelasku, Unohana-sensei memang bukan orang yang menakutkan seperti Byakuya-sensei [Err, maksudku bukan menakutkan sih, lebih tepatnya Byakuya-sensei tegas soal peraturan], tapi ucapannya sangat menusuk. Ditambah lagi dia berkata dengan wajah senyum, makin muncul saja aura horor di sekitarnya.

Tapi setelah mendeklarasikan janjiku padanya seperti pada Byakuya-sensei tadi, lagi-lagi aku dimaafkan. Memang ada untungnya jadi siswa yang baik selama ini, para guru akan memaklumimu bila kau melakukan sekali dua kali kesalahan, tapi jangan sampai ketagihan. *pesan author tuh*

Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruang guru tadi, Unohana-sensei bilang ada murid pindahan di kelasku. Aku lupa menanyakan apakah murid pindahan itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku hanya sempat menanyakan asal murid pindahan tersebut, katanya baru pindah dari luar negri. Mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak mengambil tempat dudukku yang kini sedang tidak bertuan itu.

Sekarang pelajaran Ukitake-sensei, aku harap sensei-ku yang satu ini dengan lapang dada menerima permintaan maafku. Dan saat aku membuka pintu kelas. Aku langsung membungkuk lalu bilang," maaf, saya terlambat."

"Soifon? Tumben sekali terlambat. Ada apa?" tanya Ukitake-sensei lembut.

"Maaf, sensei!" kataku masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan membungkuk lagi. Tidak enak dilihat siswa baru'kan?"

Aku pikir aku akan ditertawakan siswa di kelasku karena aku yang harusnya memberi contoh baik malah datang terlambat, tapi nyatanya tidak. Lega sekaligus heran. Aku kemudian berhenti membungkuk dan ku lihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di samping Ukitake-sensei. Badannya lumayan tinggi, rambutnya agak panjang, lalu wajahnya, entah kenapa wajahnya tidak terlalu asing bagiku. Walau berusaha mengingatnya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa ku ingat.

Inikah objek yang di perhatikan teman-teman sekelasku (terutama para siswi) hingga mereka seolah tidak menyadari keterlambatanku?

"O-ohayou," sapaku pada si murid baru.

Wajahnya agak kaget melihatku. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan itu entah perasaanku saja atau apa terlihat tajam melihatku. Membuatku agak risih dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Soifon?" tanyanya saat aku hampir beranjak ke bangkuku.

"Eh, ya?" kataku berbalik sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Aku tidak heran dia tahu namaku, karena barusan Ukitake-sensei menyebut namaku di hadapannya.

Si murid baru itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku, entah apa maksudnya. Para siswi menjerit saat murid baru yang hingga kini tidak bisa aku ingat itu berdiri tepat di depanku, jarak kami hanya sekitar 10 cm, mungkin.

"Ano.." kataku heran.

Dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba dia malah memelukku dengan sangat erat. Makin jadi saja jeritan para siswi. Dan kulihat Ukitake-sensei sangat kaget melihat adegan itu.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, BA-KAAA!" kataku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku rindu," katanya.

"KYAAAA!" jerit para siswi makin nyaring.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku lalu memukul perutnya karena sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Ouch!" pekiknya yang terjatuh ke lantai karena kena seranganku.

Aku berusaha bernapas setelah lepas dari pelukannya. Kemudian menjernihkan pikiranku tentang kejadian yang barusan aku alami. Tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benakku untuk meminta maaf, justru rasanya pukulan tadi tidak cukup mewakili kemarahanku.

"Kau tidak berubah, tetap kasar. Benar-benar lupa padaku?" tanyanya masih terduduk di lantai sambil memegang perutnya yang baru saja aku pukul.

"Si-siapa?" aku coba mengingat.

"Akan kubuat kau ingat dengan 'ini'!" katanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Dia berdiri mengimbangi posisiku. Dia menunjukkan 'sesuatu' itu tepat di depan mataku.

"KYAAAAA!" kini giliranku yang menjerit nyaring setelah dia memperlihatkan benda dalam genggamannya itu. Seekor serangga! Entah mainan atau sungguhan, aku langsung bergerak mundur menghindar. Tapi dia makin mendekat.

"Sama serangga saja takut!" katanya. Kalimat yang sungguh familiar di telingaku.

Hening.

Aku berusaha memutar memori otakku, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. Ingatan yang aku simpan dan aku kubur jauh dari kehidupanku sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk membongkarnya kembali.

Siapa?

Aku mulai mengingat rangkaian mimpiku, menatanya kembali.

Wajahnya yang samar untuk kuingat mulai terlihat jelas. Kini aku tahu siapa dia. Tapi rasanya hati ini berharap firasatku salah. Tokoh utama di mimpiku selama ini, awal kesialan beruntun hari ini adalah disebabkan…

"GGIO VEGA!"

Sekarang aku hanya berharap sedang bermimpi buruk, dan kumohon SESEORANG, TOLONG BANGUNKAN AKU!

-TBC-


	2. Why

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**DEVIL ISN'T ANGEL **by** Lenalee Shihoin**

**Dedicated **to** Sayumi Vega**

Pairing[s] : Ggio Vega and Soi Fon

Genre : Romance [98%] and Humor [2%]

**::: Chapter 2 :::**

**Why**

* * *

"Wah, sudah jam segini," kata Gin melihat jam dinding di sudut ruangan sambil meletakkan sebuah kardus lumayan besar ke lantai dengan kasar.

"Hei, hati-hati meletakkannya!" seru seorang lelaki berambut biru terlihat agak marah.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Gin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oii, kalian berdua! Cepat bantu-bantu!" kata si rambut biru pada dua orang yang sedang santai-santainya duduk di sofa.

"Szayel!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" jawab laki-laki berambut pink itu dengan ringannya.

"Sibuk apanya! Sejak tadi kau hanya bercermin saja! Tenang saja, mukamu yang aneh itu tidak akan berubah kok!" Si rambut biru terus-terusan mengamuk sambil mengangkut kardus yang satu dan lainnya.

"Cerewetnya," kata Szayel tidak mau melepas pandangan mata dari cermin miliknya.

"Kau, Ulquiorra! Jangan diam di sana saja!" kata Grimmjow setelah menghempaskan sebuah kotak besar ke lantai.

"Bukannya tadi malam kita berdua sudah sepakat? Yang kalah main game kemarin, maka dia harus membereskan semua barang besoknya. Jangan bilang kalau lupa kemarin kau yang kalah, Grimmjow," kata Ulquiorra sambil menikmati teh hangatnya dengan pose bak seorang bangsawan.

"Ayolah, Ulquiorra.. Jangan menganggap serius kata-kataku kemarin. Di rumah ini, persaudaraan yang paling penting, jadi ayo bantu aku!" kata Grimmjow mulai kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Walau kau saudaraku, tapi janji tetap harus ditepati. Bukannya itu prinsip lelaki sejati? Atau kau bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu?" balas Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya.

Kali ini Grimmjow benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan adiknya yang super dingin itu, dengan segala kepasrahannya dia kembali berberes.

"Kalian ini sungguh keterlaluan. Padahal sudah pindah selama seminggu, tapi belum beres-beres sama sekali," kata Gin duduk di sofa kemudian ikut menikmati tehnya.

"Hei, Gin! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan berhenti!" teriak Grimmjow melihat sekutunya malah duduk santai di antara Ulquiorra dan Szayel.

"Istirahat sebentar," kata Gin.

Grimmjow berhenti. Mengangkat puluhan kardus berisi barang pindahan memang melelahkan, belum lagi harus membereskan isinya. Setelah melemaskan otot-otot lengannya yang mulai pegal, Grimmjow duduk di samping Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa berhenti? Pekerjaanmu belum selesai," kata Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra diam saja, dia tidak terlalu peduli pada saudaranya yang gampang naik darah itu. Baru saja Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya,tapi tiba-tiba niatnya untuk bertengkar dengan Ulquiorra dibatalkan.

"Aku lelah," katanya kembali terduduk di samping Ulquiorra.

"Hn, Ggio sih enak. Cuma bilang 'aku besok sekolah, jadi tidak bisa ikut membantu', alasannya masuk akal sih," keluh Grimmjow mengingat perbincangannya dengan adiknya yang paling kecil tadi malam.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Ggio, Soifon mungkin sudah bertemu dengannya, ya," kata Gin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tentu saja. Satu sekolah'kan?"

"Hmm.. Ggio pasti senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Soifon setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu."

"Sebaliknya dengan Soifon," kata Gin pelan.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa Gin?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kira-kira sekarang mereka sedang apa ya?" ujar Gin.

"Entahlah."

**.**

**.**

"Soifon, punya kenalan semanis Ggio tidak pernah memberitahu! Kau ingin memonopolinya?" Rangiku menyerangku dengan pertanyaannya sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ti-tidak, itu.."

"Manisnya," kata Hinamori memandang Ggio yang sedang dikelilingi siswi lain.

"Hinamori kau sudah punya Hitsugaya! Yang ini milikku," cegat Rangiku.

"Kau juga sudah punya Gin, sepupuku!" teriakku mengingatkan Rangiku yang tengah menggila ini.

Aku heran. Bagaimana bisa 2 orang temanku ini terpesona oleh seorang Ggio Vega. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Ggio mengerjaiku di hadapan mereka. Tidakkah itu menjadi nilai minus untuk Ggio?

Di tengah pertengkaran mulut antara Rangiku dan Hinamori, aku beranjak keluar kelas tanpa disadari mereka berdua, aku juga tidak minta izin pada mereka dulu, toh aku tidak ingin mengganggu adu argumen mereka saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan. Sebelah tanganku kugunakan untuk memegang sebuah buku tebal, sedangkan sebelah tanganku lagi kugunakan untuk memegang batang lolipop yang sedang kumakan.

Sesaat sebelum masuk, aku melihat papan peringatan bertuliskan _'Jangan membawa makanan/minuman ke dalam perpustakaan_'. Aku yang nyatanya murid yang sangat patuh pada peraturan, buru-buru membuang lolipop yang belum habis itu ke tong sampah yang berada di samping pintu perpustakaan.

"Saya ingin mengembalikan buku ini," kataku pada petugas perpustakaan.

"Oh, kau rupanya Soifon! Buku yang kau cari kemarin sudah ada, kau masih berniat membacanya?" tanya petugas itu pada Soifon.

"E-eh, benarkah? Tentu saja."

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan," katanya buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sudah lumayan lama aku menunggu petugas perpustakaan itu, mungkin dia lupa menaruh buku yang aku pesan sejak minggu lalu. Aku sedikit menginitip sekitarku, mengistirahatkan mataku yang sejak tadi hanya melihat ke depan. Kedua bola mataku tertuju pada rak buku bertuliskan 'Astronomi'. Buku yang sekarang dicarikan petugas perpustakaan itu juga bertema Astronomi. Aku sangat tertarik dengan ilmu yang satu ini, entah berapa puluh buku yang aku pinjam atau bahkan aku beli.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda petugas perpustakaan tadi datang, aku mengarahkan kakiku menuju rak buku tersebut. Memutarkan bola mataku ke kiri dan kanan, mencari buku yang kelihatannya menarik atau bahkan belum aku baca. Arah bola mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku yang aku ketahui judulnya dari sisi samping buku itu, _Sun Without Moon_. Sayangnya letak buku tersebut di luar jangkauanku, letaknya berada di bagian paling atas rak, membuatku berkali-kali meloncat untuk meraihnya.

Di saat seperti ini aku memang mengeluh tentang tinggi badanku. Kalau Rangiku, dia pasti bisa langsung mengambilnya tanpa melakukan gerakan yang seperti kulakukan saat ini. Jemari kecilku belum menyerah untuk meraihnya, walau hingga detik ini menyentuh bagian bawah buku itu pun aku tidak bisa.

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali meraih buku tersebut. Aku hampir menyerah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan seseorang yang dengan mudah mengambilnya.

"Yang ini?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki menunjuk buku tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"I-iya," jawabku agak malu harus ditolong hanya karena sebuah buku yang tak terjangkau olehku.

Dia mengambilkan buku tersebut dengan gampangnya, membuatku iri sekaligus lega. Kemudian dia menyerahkan buku tersebut padaku, aku mengambilnya dengan wajah polos kemudian mengangkat wajahku untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima ka- … ZZZZIIIOOO!" teriakku setelah melihat wajah penolongku ini.

"Ssssttt!" perintah orang-orang yang sedang sejak tadi menikmati keheningan hingga kubuyarkan keheningan tersebut membuat mereka refleks menyuruhku diam.

Aku tutup mulutku lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti melihat hantu saja," kata Ggio, si penolongku tadi.

Aku melototinya, berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya mendekatiku, membuat jarak yang kubuat tadi tidak ada artinya.

"Si-siapa yang menghindar?" aku malah balik bertanya.

Ggio mengangkat sedikit alis kirinya. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan buku yang tadi diambilkannya.

"Serangga mainannya sudah aku buang!" katanya dengan wajah cemberut, aku lihat itu setelah sedikit mengintip ke arah wajahnya.

Dia tahu maksudku menghindarinya. Aku masih ragu, sulit untuk mempercayainya mengingat dia sering menjahiliku dulu.

"Sungguh!" katanya mantap, membuatku agak yakin.

Aku berhenti menutupi wajahku dengan buku di tanganku. Aku lihat Ggio tidak menatapku saat ini, dia seolah menyibukkan diri dengan buku pada rak di hadapannya. Membuka-buka halaman demi halaman buku yang diambilnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada meja peminjaman buku, berharap petugas perpustakaan yang sudah lama aku tunggu kini kembali pada posisinya tadi.

"Kau tertarik pada Astronomi?" pertanyaan Ggio menganggetkanku membuatku refleks mengangguk cepat.

Melihat reaksi kaku dariku membuat Ggio tersenyum. Sulit menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Padahal 4 tahun tidak bertemu, menjadi hal yang wajar bila ada banyak pertanyaan yang mestinya aku tanyakan.

Apa Ggio benar-benar sudah berubah? Pertanyaan kecil dengan jawaban ya atau tidak itu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Aku mencoba mencari jawaban itu dengan cara melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang tengah membaca itu. Secara fisik dia berubah 360 derajat. Padahal dulu dia lebih pendek dariku, botak, dan agak gendut. Wajar saja kalau aku yang mengenalnya saat masih kecil jadi tidak mengenalinya setelah lama tidak bertemu. Dalam segi sifat aku masih agak ragu dia berubah. Buktinya pertama kalinya dia bertemu denganku lagi, Ggio langsung membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi tadi dia malah menolongku tanpa ada satu kata olokan pun dari mulutnya.

Apa mungkin kejadian tadi pagi hanya sebuah aktingnya agar aku bisa mengenalinya? Atau bahkan pertolongannya tadi justru sebuah jebakannya untuk kembali menjahiliku. Aku berpikir keras hingga tanpa sadar Ggio menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali," katanya setelah meletakkan kembali buku yang ia baca.

Aku tersentak. Secara otomatis ke dua bola mataku tertuju padanya.

"Ti-tidak berubah bagaimana?" tanyaku heran.

"Sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu kalau kau adalah Soifon," katanya membalikkan tubuhnya, kami saling berhadapan.

Jantungku berdetak dan wajahku mulai memerah tanpa bisa aku hindari.

"Habisnya kau sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun," katanya lagi entah kenapa sedikit menyinggungku.

Aku mulai menyadari maksud dari kalimat itu. Dia menyinggung fisikku, tinggi badanku yang mungkin sejak kami berpisah tidak ada perubahan.

Tanpa aku perintah, detak cepat jantungku kini kembali pada detak jantung normal seperti biasa, wajahku yang sempat bersemu merah kini kembali pada warna kulitku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kemudian membalikkan tubuhku, membelakanginya.

"Dan yang paling lucu adalah kau masih takut pada serangga," katanya berbisik di telinga kananku membuatku kaget dan berbalik.

"Hei!" kataku agak nyaring lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kasar agar dia tahu aku kesal atas perlakuannya padaku.

Tapi Ggio malah tersenyum licik kemudian memegang tanganku yang mencengkram kerahnya. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku, tapi kini justru Ggio yang tidak mau melepaskan tanganku.

"Lepas!" perintahku makin kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku lagi, Soifon?" godanya dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"A-aku tidak pernah berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Ggio.

Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat dan pipiku mulai bersemu merah. Jarak kami begitu dekat hingga membuatku malu menunjukkan wajahku saat ini.

"Tidak sopan bicara tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaramu, atau kau sedang berbohong?" tanyanya lagi lalu memperpendek jaraknya padaku.

Tidakkah dia sadar mereka sedang ada dimana? Berkali-kali aku berontak minta dia melepaskan tangannya. Aku takut ada orang yang melihat kami saat ini.

"Menjauhlah Ggio!" kataku dengan lirih dengan tatapan penuh belas kasihan.

Perasaanku saja atau apa tapi barusan wajah Ggio juga menjadi sedikit merah.

"Me-me-menjauhlah dariku, sakit!" kataku agak nyaring.

Karena salah tingkah melihat wajah Ggio juga memerah, aku malah berkata seperti itu. Ggio refleks melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian berbalik menutupi wajahnya. Apa mungkin yang tadi itu aku tidak salah lihat?

Aku juga berbalik dengan cepat setelah menyadari hal itu, saking buru-burunya Ketua Kedisiplinan ini hampir terjatuh dan menabrak rak di sampingnya.

BRUUAAK!

Buku-buku berjatuhan ke lantai tanpa henti. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang akan aku dapat. Tapi hingga beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar tak ada satu bagian tubuhku pun yang terasa sakit. Aku seolah melayang, faktanya tadi aku terjatuh. Logikanya, hukum gravitasi berfungsi di bumi.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku rasakan ada telapak tangan seseorang yang menahan kepalaku hingga tidak mengenai rak buku. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku kenali suara itu setelah melihat wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Ggio Vega. Dia menolongku lagi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar ceroboh!" teriaknya tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menuntut ketenangan, menyuruh Ggio mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Baru aku sadari siku Ggio terhempas ke lantai menahan bebanku, aku segera mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit tapi kenapa dia menolongku? Aku memegang lembut sikunya, memastikan sakitnya memang berasal dari sana. Berulang kali aku berkata hal yang sama.

"Ma-maaf!"

Tapi Ggio justru mengusap kepalaku seolah bilang 'tidak apa-apa'. Hal itu justru membuatku makin tidak tenang dan merasa bersalah. Harusnya dia memarahiku agar aku bisa terus meminta maaf tanpa sungkan.

"Soifon! Aku lupa menaruh bukunya dimana, maaf ya. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu akan kuberitahu," kata petugas perpustakaan mengagetkanku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia bertanya melihat buku-buku berhamburan di lantai. Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf. Entah berapa kali hari ini aku minta maaf pada orang-orang atas segala kecerobohanku. Saat aku hendak membereskan buku-buku tersebut Ggio aku minta pergi duluan ke kelas karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

Awalnya Ggio ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengiyakan perintahku. Petugas perpustakaan menghentikanku saat memungut buku-buku yang berserakan, dia memintaku kembali ke kelas dan menyerahkan tugas itu padanya. Tentu saja aku tidak enak hati karena tidak bertanggungjawab. Setelah berkali-kali menolak, akhirnya aku menyerah, untuk kesekian kalinya aku meminta maaf.

Aku berlari menuju kelas, tapi aku segera mengerem langkahku setelah melihat Ggio bersandar dengan santainya di dekat perpustakaan. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kalau berdua, tidak akan malu kalau nanti dimarahi masuk terlambat," katanya padaku.

Dia menungguku.

_Apa orang ini benar-benar telah berubah?_

**_._**

**_._**

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

TBC

* * *

Plot kali ini kurang dimengerti? Aneh? Saiaa juga merasa seperti itu -_-"

Ggio tiba-tiba jadi sangat baik ya..

Sampaikan keluhan kalian lewat review, akan saiaa terima dengan lapang dada TT^TT


	3. Secret

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihoin**

**Dedicated **to** Sayumi Vega**

Pairing[s] : Ggio Vega and Soifon

Genre : Romance and Humor

**::: Chapter 3 :::**

**Secret

* * *

**

"Rangiku Matsumoto, sudah berapa kali aku menegurmu? Kancingkan seragammu dengan benar, jangan setengah-setengah seperti itu!" teriakku pada Rangiku yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelasku.

"Hee.. Kenapaaa?" katanya dengan tampang memelas.

"Alasan pertama, melanggar peraturan sekolah. Alasan kedua, memangnya kau tidak malu apa memakai baju setengah-setengah seperti itu?" tanyaku tegas sambil melototinya.

"Hnn, menyebalkan. Kau terlalu patuh pada peraturan, Soifon," jawabnya setelah lama mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurut, akan kucatat namamu di buku pelanggaran siswa," ancamku.

"Teganyaaaa! Kita'kan teman," rayu Rangiku.

"Aku tidak bisa pilih kasih soal peraturan, Rangiku. Cepat kancingkan, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar menulis namamu di sini," kataku mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'buku pelanggaran siswa'.

Inilah keseharianku sebagai seorang Ketua Kedisiplinan. Melelahkan memang, tapi karena sudah ditunjuk sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan, maka aku harus menjalankannya dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Tiap sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi biasanya aku patroli keliling sekolah. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju halaman belakang sekolah, memastikan tidak akan ada yang terlambat masuk ke kelas saat bel berbunyi nanti. Sunyi. Ya, kupastikan itu dari pendengaranku.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Menghentikan langkahku dan memutarnya balik. Baru saja aku pastikan diri untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi sayup-sayup ku dengar adanya perbincangan dari pojok koridor yang hendak ku jalani.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan bila kita berteman?" suara lelaki membalas pertanyaan si gadis tanpa ku tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

Hampir saja aku menegur mereka dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke kelas masing-masing, tapi niat itu kuhentikan ketika melihat salah satu orang yang berbicara itu, Ggio Vega. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang aku pikirkan.

"Sudah kuduga jawabanmu akan begitu, Ggio-kun. Tapi bolehkah aku tahu alasanmu menolak semua gadis yang menembakmu?" tanya si gadis.

Baru saja mendengar kata 'menembak', membuat mataku terbelalak dan kemudian memacu diriku untuk mencuri dengar lebih dari ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ggio setelah mendapat pertanyaan itu?

"Ada gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya si gadis yang kini aku kenali wajahnya itu, siswa dari kelas 2-1, tapi aku lupa namanya.

Ggio tersenyum. Senyumannya seolah mewakili jawabannya. Mungkin ya, entahlah. Cukup lama aku tertegun tanpa menyadari gadis yang aku lupa namanya itu sudah tidak berada di tempat. Aku kembali pada posisi siagaku, aku tarik badanku kembali ke belakang tembok. Walau terkadang aku sedikit bisa melihat Ggio dari sana.

"Hmm, kurasa ini yang ke-6," kata Ggio terdengar jelas.

'Apanya yang ke-6?' batinku kembali menyelidik.

"Hentikan semua ini, Ggio!" ujar seorang lelaki yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Ggio.

"Tesla," sapa Ggio membalikkan badannya menghadap laki-laki itu.

Aku mengenalnya. Dia juga termasuk temanku saat masih kecil dulu, aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, orangnya agak pendiam. Tesla dan Ggio bersahabat, entah apa yang membuat Tesla mau berteman dengan Ggio saat masih kecil yang terkenal bagai seorang setan kecil itu. Baiklah. Aku akui aku juga berteman dengan Ggio dulu.

"Sampai kapan kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Tesla sambil menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Sejak aku masuk, sudah 6 orang siswi yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, belum termasuk surat cinta yang sudah kubuang. Hebat'kan?" ujar Ggio dengan santainya.

Kalimat itu sungguh mengagetkanku. Setega itukah seorang Ggio Vega yang kupikir telah berubah menjadi orang baik? Ingin rasanya aku menghapus ingatanku tentang kebaikannya di perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu.

Tesla menghela nafasnya panjang, membuat Ggio memahami maksudnya.

"Kau buang tanpa membacanya?" tanya Tesla.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri, aku paling malas membaca surat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya," jawab Ggio kali ini diikuti seringai liciknya.

"Tapi para siswi itu memang tidak bisa menentukan waktu ya. Seenaknya memanggilku sepagi ini," kata Ggio lagi sambil menguap lebar.

Aku makin geram mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya sekarang aku mendatangi dan menceburkannya ke kolam halaman sekolah. Tapi sayangnya aku masih ingin mendengar percakapan dua laki-laki ini.

"Hentikanlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau mempermainkan perasaan para gadis itu, kau tak takut kena karma?" Tesla mencoba menasehati Ggio, tapi Ggio tidak merespon saran dari temannya itu.

"Aku mau ke kelas. Dah, Tesla!" ujar Ggio melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Tesla hanya diam melihat kepergian Ggio. Dia juga membalikkan badannya dan berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya langsung aku hentikan.

"WAA! Ketua Kedisiplinan! Maaf, aku akan segera kembali ke kelas!" teriaknya memohon ampun padahal aku belum berkata apa-apa.

"Beritahu aku. Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu," ujarku dengan wajah mungkin bisa membuat pucat lawan bicaraku ini.

Tesla nampak ketakutan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus memaksanya hingga akhirnya ia mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

"Soifon? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Rangiku yang duduk di atas mejaku.

"Patroli sebentar. Minggirlah, Rangiku!" jawabku datar. Rangiku menampakkan wajah kesalnya lalu turun dari mejaku.

"Perbaiki kancing bajumu!" kataku setelah aku duduk di bangkuku.

Aku tidak mendengar sahutan, tapi aku tahu Rangiku langsung melakukan apa yang kukatakan.

"Ggio-kuuun ~ kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" kudengar pertanyaan itu dari seorang gadis yang menghampiri Ggio ke bangkunya. Aku malas menoleh.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Ggio sopan. Aku yakin dengan senyuman palsunya itu.

"Aku boleh menyontek?"

"Sayangnya, ti-dak bo-leh," jawab Ggio berirama.

"Aiih, Ggio-kun pelit," kata gadis itu manja, suaranya dibuat-buat membuatku geli.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku lalu mendatangi bangku Ggio. Ggio tersenyum padaku, tapi justru sebaliknya denganku.

"Mau kuajari?" kataku menawarkan bantuan pada siswi yang sekelas denganku ini.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Soifon-san," jawabnya ketakutan melihat wajahku yang terlihat sedang marah.

"Cuma **6** soal'kan? Ya, **6** soal. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu," kataku lagi sengaja menyingung di angka 6.

"A-a-aku… Dengan senang hati aku menolaknya," kata siswi itu lalu bergerak mundur dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Soifon?" tanya Ggio menatapku heran, sepertinya dia tidak paham atas singgunganku tadi.

"Wah, Soifon cemburu," ujar Rangiku yang sejak tadi rupanya melihatku.

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU!" teriakku pada Rangiku, padahal aku tahu dia hanya bercanda.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya dia sengaja menyiram minyak ke dalam api. Aku hanya merasa ditipu oleh Ggio, karena itulah aku kesal dan berusaha membuat para gadis lainnya tidak tertipu oleh kebaikan yang diberikan Ggio. Bukannya cemburu! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin meledak.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah menegur Ggio. Bisa dibilang menghindarinya. Aku bahkan tidak membalas sapaannya. Aku tahu ini agak kekanakan, tapi hatiku masih belum bisa menerima kebenarannya.

.

.

Hari ke 9 di bulan Februari, pukul 9 malam. Aku rebahkan badanku yang lelah di atas kasurku. Benar-benar melelahkan. Tidak terasa sudah seminggu aku tidak tegur-sapa dengan Ggio. Tadi pagi dia menyapaku lagi dan sapaannya hanya kubalas dengan wajah dengan kerutan di kedua alisku. Dia bingung melihatku seperti itu, aku ketahui itu dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menampakkan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ia sampaikan.

Pikiranku melayang-layang. Sadar atau tidak seluruh pikiranku tertuju pada seorang Ggio Vega walau dalam image-nya yang buruk dimataku. Aku tahu ini tidak baik, kacau. Aku jadi teringat cerita dari Tesla yang makin menambah kemurkaanku pada Ggio.

**Flash back**

"Ggio bilang dia melakukan ini semua agar benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya sudah pantas disebut keren. Mungkin salah satu kakaknya yang bilang begitu padanya," kata Tesla.

"Hanya untuk itu?" tanyaku pada Tesla yang masih sungkan bercerita.

"Ggio menyukai seorang gadis, kurasa demi dianggap keren oleh gadis itu dia melakukan ini semua," tambah Tesla.

"Ggio suka pada siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah, dia tidak pernah cerita soal itu. Mungkin teman kita dulu juga," kata Tesla memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak mau memberitahuku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli siapa gadis itu, yang pasti tidak bisa dibenarkan kalau dia terus-terusan berbuat begitu," kataku kesal.

"Aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Hmm, terima kasih atas ceritamu, Tesla. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kalau kau yang menceritakannya."

**End of Flash back**

"Gadis yang disukai Ggio? Siapa?" pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di kepalaku.

Hingga mataku tertutup dan akhirnya lelap tertidur, pertanyaan itu belum juga kutemukan jawabannya.

-Kediaman Ggio bersaudara-

"Oi, Ggio! Ggio! Ggio!" panggil Grimmjow berkali-kali.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil bahkan tidak mendengarkannya. Grimmjow yang kesal segera memukul kepala adik bungsunya itu dengan spatula yang ada di samping Ggio.

"Ouch!" pekik Ggio memegang kepalanya yang kena pukulan Grimmjow.

"Ba-ka! Coba lihat, kau hampir saja membuat kita tidak bisa makan malam!" ujar Grimmjow menunjuk panci yang hampir menyemburkan isinya keluar.

"Ga-gawat!"

"Memang gawat. Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau banyak bengong. Szayel mengeluh masakanmu hambar, lalu Ulquiorra bilang kau salah memasukkan garam ke dalam tehnya, dan sekarang kau hampir menggosongkan kare untuk makan malam kita," ujar Grimmjow.

Ggio lagi-lagi tertegun kemudian berucap,"maaf."

"Haaa, sudahlah. Aku akan memanggil Ulquiorra dan Szayel, siapkan makan malamnya! Jangan bengong lagi!" kata Grimmjow beranjak keluar dapur.

Ggio langsung menuruti perintah kakaknya itu, buru-buru ia siapkan makan malam di atas meja makan dan menunggu kakak-kakaknya datang.

"Kali ini bisa dimakan?" ujar Szayel menatap masakan Ggio penuh kecurigaan.

"Bisa kok," ujar Ggio agak malas menjawab pertanyaan Szayel.

"Tadi pagi kau memasukkan cuka ke dalam spaghetti, kau ingat?" tanya Szayel yang masih mengenang kejadian tadi pagi yang sukses membuatnya sakit perut.

"Soal itu'kan aku sudah minta maaf," kata Ggio lagi.

"Grimmjow, coba kau cicipi tehku ini duluan," ujar Ulquiorra pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau pikir kau ini raja apa, hah!" ujar Grimmjow melototi adiknya.

"Aku hanya waspada saja," kata Ulquiorra mantap makin membuat Grimmjow naik darah.

"Ggio, kali ini kau yakin memasukkan gula ke dalam tehku'kan?" tanya Ulquiorra menyodorkan tehnya.

"Iya, gula kok," jawab Ggio lalu duduk ke kursinya.

"Sampai seminggu yang lalu masakanmu masih baik-baik saja, Ggio," ujar Szayel yang mulai mencicipi kare buatan Ggio.

"Jangan sampai gelar chef terbaik di rumah ini berganti jadi chef terburuk ya," kata Ulquiorra masih memastikan tehnya terasa manis dengan menghirupnya perlahan.

"Benar sekali," kata Grimmjow mengiyakan.

"Grimmjow dilarang berpendapat. Masakanmu yang paling parah di antara kita berempat," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Tikus saja tidak mau memakan maskannnya. Mungkin si tikus mengira itu adalah racun," kata Szayel menambahkan.

"APA KALIAN BILANG! DASAR ADIK-ADIK DURHAKA!" teriak Grimmjow hampir menjitak kepala dua orang adiknya.

"Aku mengantuk," ujar Ggio nampak tidak berselera dengan hidangan buatannya sendiri lalu beranjak dari dapur tanpa makan sedikitpun.

Hal itu membuat Grimmjow mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukum kedua adiknya tersebut dan kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"Sepertinya sedang ada pikiran ya," ujar Szayel yang mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Hmm.. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat dia se-frustasi itu," tambah Ulquiorra.

"Waktu dia masih SD itu'kan? Saat gadis ia sukai mengatainya pendek, gendut, botak dan bodoh. Wah, waktu itu dia shock sampai tidak mau makan beberapa hari," kata Grimmjow yang kini sudah tidak marah lagi.

Dan akhirnya penilaian untuk kare buatan Ggio malam itu adalah : lumayan bisa dimakan.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Soifon, ohayou!" sapa Ggio dengan senyuman manisnya.

Aku tidak merespon. Jawabanku hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang tidak ia dengar.

"Soifon, hari ini aku tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga," ujar Ggio setelah sampai di kelas.

"Kenapa kau lapor padaku? Katakan pada Muguruma-sensei atau paling tidak pada ketua kelas," kataku lalu pergi menjauhinya.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar marah ya?" ujar Tesla yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ggio.

"Tesla?" kata Ggio menatap heran pada Tesla.

"Harusnya aku tidak usah aku ceritakan padanya," kata Tesla manggut-manggut.

"Jawab aku, kau menceritakan apa padanya?" kata Ggio berusaha mencekik Tesla.

"I-itu… Gawaaat, aku salah bicara.."

.

.

-Sepulang sekolah-

"Soifon! Ikut aku!" kata Ggio tiba-tiba saat aku sudah lengkap dengan syal dan jaket tebalku untuk pulang.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang Ggio, minggirlah!" kataku ketus.

Tapi Ggio tidak peduli dengan nada bicaraku yang terdengar kesal itu, dia malah menarikku hingga ke dalam gedung renang sekolah yang sangat sepi.

"Ggio, lepaskan! Sakit!"

Ggio hanya diam membelakangiku tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Hingga aku berhasil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau mendengarnya dari Tesla?" Ggio memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, semuanya. Kau benar tidak punya hati," kataku dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku yakin gadis yang kau sukai itu tidak akan menyukai caramu ini, Ggio," kataku makin kesal.

"Aku tahu. Dia akan membenciku, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Ggio menghadap padaku.

Aku kaget. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat terluka. Apa ini juga salah satu taktikmu, Ggio? Aku tidak akan tertipu.

"Katakan dengan jelas bahwa kau menyukainya. Lalu jangan membuang surat cinta para siswi, itu sama saja kau menginjak-injak perasaan tulus mereka. Kau sedang jatuh cinta'kan? Harusnya kau tahu rasanya bila perasaanmu tidak tersampaikan," kataku memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Katakan dengan jelas? Apa dengan begitu dia akan menerima dan memaafkanku?" tanya Ggio lagi tanpa aku lihat wajahnya.

"Tergantung. Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh, mungkin iya."

"Kalau begitu lihat aku!" Ggio menggenggam bahu kecilku dengan sangat erat.

"Ggio!" pekikku.

"A-aku.. su-su.."

"Ggio?"

"Su-"

"Susis?" tanyaku heran.

"BUKAN! Akh, sudahlah!" teriaknya di depanku dan melepaskan genggamannya kemudian kembali membelakangiku.

"Sudah selesai'kan? Aku mau pulang!" kataku makin kesal.

"Hei, tunggu du-"

Ggio ingin menghentikanku, tapi karena lantainya licin, Ggio hampir tercebur dan ketika aku mencoba meraih tangannya semua sudah terlambat.

BYUUUR !

Tubuh Ggio sepenuhnya terhempas ke dalam kolam. Aku panggil namanya berkali-kali, dan hampir ikut menceburkan diriku untuk menolongnya tapi saat sedikit saja aku menyentuh airnya, terasa begitu dingin hingga ke tulang. Apalagi Ggio yang tubuhnya benar-benar tercebur ke dalamnya. Aku makin cemas karena Ggio belum muncul ke permukaan.

"GGIO!" teriakku khawatir.

"Phuaah!" suara itu mengagetkan sekaligus melegakanku. Ggio kesusahan bernapas aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, dia meraihnya.

"Huatchuu!" Ggio bersin tepat di depan wajahku, spontan aku kembali marah.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GGIO-BAKA!" teriakku mencekik lehernya.

"So-Soif-on, he-ekh, hentikh-an!" pintanya tersengal-sengal di sela balasanku itu.

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah berbuat kejam pada para gadis itu," kataku lalu melepaskan syalku dan melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya.

Ggio kaget. Napasnya masih tidak beraturan, wajahnya dingin ketika ku sentuh. Ggio menatapku penuh arti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Saking dekatnya aku bisa merasakan napas Ggio yang terengah-engah itu. Sedangkan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya terdiam diantara napas Ggio yang makin terasa makin panas.

"Siapa disana?" seseorang mengagetkanku, refleks aku menjauhkan wajahku dari Ggio.

"Muguruma-sensei!" kataku saat aku kenali wajahnya itu.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Hei, kau murid baru itu'kan? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Ggio mencari alasan masuk akal untuk mengelabui guru olahraga kami ini dan syukurnya dia percaya. Muguruma-sensei juga meminjamkan baju cadangannya pada Ggio. Aku pulang duluan karena Gin tiba-tiba menelpon, memintaku cepat pulang. Di perjalanan pulang aku kembali mengingat kejadian di gedung olahraga tadi. Kalau Muguruma-sensei tidak datang, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi? Apa ada yang tahu jawabannya?

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Makasih buat para author yang baik hati dan rajin menabung plus murah senyum udah mau ngereview chapter sebelumnya ~

Kali ini :::

R-E-V-I-E-W [lagi] please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Dedicated** to** Sayumi Vega**

Pair : Ggio Vega and Soifon

Genre : Romance – Humor

**::: Chapter 4 :::

* * *

**

11 Februari

**-Kediaman Ggio bersaudara-**

"Bagaimana suhu badannya?" tanya Grimmjow pada Szayel yang baru saja mengecek suhu tubuh Ggio yang masih terkulai lemah di ranjang.

"38,5° C," ujar Szayel menunjukkan termometernya Grimmjow.

"Belum turun juga, ya? Kau tidak usah masuk sekolah Ggio. Aku akan menghubungi wali kelasmu," kata Grimmjow menyarankan.

"Tercebur ke dalam kolam renang pada cuaca sedingin ini pasti akan demam. Bagaimana sarapan kita?" kata Szayel lagi.

"Ma-maaf, akan segera aku siapkan," kata Ggio yang jelas-jelas masih sangat lemah berniat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eits, kau istirahat saja sampai sembuh. Kalau hanya masak yang lain bisa menggantikanmu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ulquiorra yang akan menggantikan tugasmu itu," kata Grimmjow menahan Ggio dan kembali menuntun Ggio untuk tetap berbaring.

"Sarapan siap," kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depan pintu kamar Ggio.

"Aku akan mengantarkan bubur untukmu setelah kami sarapan," kata Ulquiorra.

Szayel dan Grimmjow beranjak keluar dari kamar Ggio dan kemudian menutup pintunya rapat. Suara perbincangan ketiga kakaknya masih bisa Ggio dengar.

"Tidak kau bubuhkan racun di makananku'kan?" suara Grimmjow terdengar paling jelas.

"Tidak kok, hanya aku tambahkan bumbu yang seharusnya tidak ku tambahkan di porsimu," jawab Ulquiorra.

"APA!"

"Hey, sudah! Kalian lupa ada orang sakit di rumah?" Szayel kedengarannya melerai mereka berdua.

Ggio berusaha membuka matanya, tapi terasa begitu berat hingga dia sepenuhnya memejamkan matanya. Bukan suara pertengkaran kakak-kakaknya yang mengganggunya, tapi sesuatu yang tidak berada di dekatnya saat ini.

**-Di sekolah-**

"Ggio tidak masuk?" tanyaku memastikan lagi pada si pembawa berita, Hinamori.

"Iya, tadi Unohana-sensei yang mengatakannya," jawab Hinamori kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Pasti gara-gara kemarin," ucapku pelan.

"Kemarin kenapa?" tanya Rangiku yang mendengar ucapanku.

"Eh, tidak kok."

"Kau mencemaskan Ggio-kun?" tanya Hinamori tiba-tiba.

Rangiku bersiul dengan nyaringnya, karena merasa terganggu aku langsung melototinya dan itu berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"Eng.. Sebenarnya kemarin itu Ggio tercebur di kolam renang sekolah," kataku berbisik pada Rangiku dan Hinamori.

"EEEH? Kenapa bisa tercebur?" teriak Rangiku membuatku dan Hinamori segera menutup mulut Rangiku bersamaan.

Aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin tanpa menjelaskan alasaan aku menjauhi Ggio beberapa hari terakhir. Ceritaku didengar Rangiku dan Hinamori penuh semangat. Sementara aku bercerita, kadang Rangiku mengangguk-angguk entah paham aau tidak dengan kesimpulan dari isi ceritaku.

"Secara teknis bukan salahmu, Soifon," kata Rangiku memulai argumennya.

Hinamori mengangguk.

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah," kataku lirih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan apa yang akan kukatakan ini?" Rangiku ingin memberi solusi.

Aku dan Hinamori saling berpandangan, sedangkan Rangiku cengar-cengir berharap kami memintanya untuk menceritakan solusi yang tadi ia katakan.

-**Kediaman Ggio bersaudara-**

"Maaf Ggio, bubur untukmu jadi begini," kata Grimmjow menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang tersaji tidak hanya dengan warna putih, tapi juga warna coklat dan kehitam-hitaman membuat selera Ggio hilang seketika.

Bubur gosong lebih tepat menjadi nama makanan tersebut.

"A-aku tidak jadi lapar," tolak Ggio halus dengan tatapan jijiknya.

"Jangan lihat tampilan luarnya Ggio, rasanya pasti…" kata Grimmjow.

"Lebih parah dari tampilannya," sambung Ulquiorra dan Szayel bersamaan.

"Ini karena Grimmjow ikut-ikutan membantu Ulquiorra yang memasakkan bubur untukmu, padahal sudah aku larang," Szayel menjelaskan sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kalimat yang luar biasa menusuk," celoteh Grimmjow tanpa ada rasa marah di wajahnya.

"Tumben Kak Grimmjow tidak marah. Hei, kenapa jam begini kalian masih ada di rumah?" tanya Ggio setelah melihat jam weker di sampingnya.

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit ini di rumah sendirian," jawab Szayel, kakak kedua Ggio yang memakai kacamata ini.

Grimmjow angguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Szayel sedangkan Ulquiorra yang sudah bosan berdiri mendudukkan dirinya di sofa samping ranjang Ggio.

Ggio menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiganya.

Szayel dan Grimmjow cengar-cengir melihat respon yang diberikan Ggio pada mereka.

"Jangan jadikan aku alasan! Kak Grimmjow, kau malas masuk kerja'kan? Kak Szayel, pasti izin menjagaku gara-gara belum menyelesaikan tugas dari dosenmu? Lalu kak Ulquiorra…" Ggio menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hari ini aku memang tidak kuliah. Aku libur," sambung Ulquiorra.

"O-oh, yang jadi masalah ternyata memang kalian berdua rupanya," kata Ggio masih dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Su-sudahlah Ggio, kau istirahat saja, oke? Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja kami," kata Grimmjow kemudian mengajak Szayel dan Ulquiorra keluar kamar Ggio dengan membawa kembali seporsi bubur yang terlihat sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan tersebut.

.

.

"Rangiku, jadi ini rencanamu?" tanyaku pada Rangiku.

Rangiku mengangguk puas setelah aku mau mengikuti rencananya sampai sejauh ini.

"I-ini rumah Ggio-kun? Be-besaaar!" kata Hinamori kagum melihat kemewahan rumah Ggio. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Hinamori, nyatanya sekarang kami bertiga sudah berada di depan rumah Ggio

"Kau gila, ya? Kenapa kita harus kerumahnya!" kataku memukul pagar beton di samping Rangiku sampai-sampai pukulanku hampir meretakkannya.

"Sa-sabar, Soifon-chaaan! Bukannya kau merasa bersalah pada Ggio-kun? Nah, makanya, sekarang saatnya kau meminta maaf dengan cara merawat Ggio-kun yang sedang sakit," kata Rangiku yang berlindung di belakang Hinamori takut kena pukulanku.

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah, yah, ada sih, tapi sedikit. Kau juga bilang kalau secara teknis yang kemarin itu bukan salahku, Rangiku!" sekarang suaraku keluar dengan nada lebih tinggi dengan full death glare ke arah Rangiku yang membuat Hinamori yang jadi tameng Rangiku justru berlindung di belakang tubuh Rangiku.

"Po-pokoknya, coba saja dulu!" kata Rangiku sambil menekan bel di sampingnya berkali-kali.

"Eh, Hei!" teriakku setelah sadar Rangiku menekan bel untuk memanggil si pemilik rumah.

"Ya? Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam terdengar kurang jelas kemudian keluar menampilkan sosoknya.

"Eeh, Ulquiorra-san. Ko-konnichiwa!" sapaku dengan segala kegugupan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati.

Ulquiorra sepertinya agak tidak mengingatku, dia berkali-kali menatap wajahku dengan seksama. Mencari petunjuk dengan menaik-turunkan arah pandangannya dari ujung kepalaku sampai ujung kakiku.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi temanku yang menekan belnya berkali-kali," kataku masih dengan gugupnya. Ulquiorra masih tidak mengingatku walaupun dia sudah mencari petunjuk dengan tatapannya yang sangat dingin alias tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun itu.

"Teman?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku refleks heran, Apa dia tidak melihat Rangiku dan Hinamori yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingku saat ini? Dan saat aku akan protes dengan penglihatan Ulquiorra yang sepertinya bermasalah, aku hampir memperkenalkan kedua temanku itu di depannya, tapi ternyata penglihatan Ulquiorra masih sangat baik. Benar saja, sekarang cuma ada aku di depan pagar ini. Mereka kabur! Lihat saja nanti kalian berdua, akan kubalas!

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya masih belum ingat siapa orang yang dengan bodohnya berdiri di depan rumah orang dan dikira kurang kerjaan menekan bel rumah orang berkali-kali ini.

"Su-sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu, Ulquiorra-san. Ini aku, Soifon. Kau lupa?" kataku agak malu dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Ooh, kau. Mau menjenguk Ggio?" tanyanya lagi dengan mimik yang datar.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Ini rencana Rangiku, kenapa hanya aku yang melakukannya!

Aku murka, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah dikhianati [?] seperti ini?

"Masuklah," kata Ulquiorra membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu," kataku dengan enggan.

"Kamar Ggio ada di atas, naiklah duluan. Aku akan membuatkan teh," kata Ulquiorra setelah menunjuk sebuah tangga yang di susut ruangan.

'Aku harus sendirian ke sana, Ulquiorra-san! Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus naik atau tidak, apalagi jika harus berbicara dengan bocah itu nanti!' batinku makin tak karuan mendengar saran dari Ulquiorra.

"Ng? Kau Soifon'kan?" sapa seseorang setelah aku pasrah akan menaiki tangga tersebut.

Aku menoleh.

Salah seorang kakak Ggio. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah mudanya telah berdiri di belakangku.

"Szayel-san," sapaku balik setelah lumayan lama mengingat namanya. Aku akui, nama keluarga Ggio memang tidak biasa, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang tua mereka saat memberi nama pada anak-anaknya ini.

"Wah, kau masih mengingatku. Apa kabarmu?"

"Ba-baik. Szayel-san makin tinggi saja," kataku agak iri.

Szayel tertawa sambil menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya.

"Mau menjenguk Ggio? Kalian memang sahabat baik rupanya."

Kini giliranku yang tersenyum walau agak dipaksakan. Haruskah aku juga menyibakkan rambutku seperti yang ia lakukan sekitar 5 kali di depanku ini? Padahal baru 5 menit kami berbicara. Kurasa tidak usah. Itu gayanya, dan aku pikir aku akan terlihat aneh jika melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan jangan dibayangkan jika aku melakukannya!

"Naiklah. Dia mungkin sedang istirahat. Berharap saja dia tidak ketiduran supaya kalian bisa ngobrol," kata Szayel kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Aku mengangguk. Dalam hatiku berharap Ggio ketiduran dan aku bisa segera pulang tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa di rumah ini.

"Soifon! Bisa bawakan apel ini ke kamar Ggio?" cegat Szayel, lagi-lagi membuat aku menoleh.

Szayel memberikan sekeranjang apel padaku beserta pisaunya. Mungkin pisaunya bisa aku gunakan jika Ggio mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Astaga, tidak baik berburuk sangka pada orang yang sedang sakit.

Dan saat aku membuka pintu kamar Ggio, aku lihat seorang lelaki terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Ggio benar-benar sakit.

"Kak Grimmjow? Tutup pintunya, dingin!" pintanya yang mengira kalau aku ini adalah kakak pertamanya.

Dengan segera aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam lalu meletakkan keranjang berisi apel merah itu di sisi yang di belakangi Ggio. Rupanya dia masih belum sadar kalau aku bukanlah kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak merespon saat aku membuat bunyi yang kurang enak di dengar ketika aku menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjangnya.

"Soifon?" kata Ulqiorra yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka pintu kamar Ggio, membuat si pemilik kamar kaget mendengar nama yang di panggil kakaknya dan dalam hitungan detik dia bangkit dari posisinya dan melihatku yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Soi..fon?"

"Ini tehnya, minumlah," kata Ulquiorra yang telah berbaik hati menyuguhkan teh hangat di cangkir indah berukir di atas meja.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan," kataku tersenyum.

"Hmm… Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja, Soifon," kata Ulquiorra menatap penuh curiga pada adiknya, Ggio.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!" kata Ggio yang masih agak lemas itu.

Ulquiorra tidak merespon, dia meninggalkan kamar Ggio tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

"Tidak aku sangka kau mau menjengukku," Ggio memulai pembicaraan setelah aku menikmati teh buatan Ulquiorra.

"Aku hanya mewakili teman-teman," jawabku berbohong.

Ggio kembali pada posisi rebahannya dengan bantuan bantal sebagai penyangga badan sehingga badannya agak terangkat dan memudahkannya bicara padaku.

"Oooh," katanya kemudian berusaha meraih apel yang aku letakkan di samping ranjangnya.

Aku membantu Ggio mengambilkannya, dia nampak agak kesulitan meraihnya. Tangannya agak gemetar saat memegang pisau ketika akan mengupasnya. Aku merebut pisau tersebut dari tangan Ggio, takut pisau yang lumayan tajam itu melukainya.

"Biar aku yang mengupaskan," kataku setelah Ggio hampir kembali merebutnya.

Kali ini dia menurut. Mungkin karena dia tidak punya tenaga melawanku.

"Ini," kataku setelah selesai mengupasnya satu buah apel yang telah aku potong-potong kecil dan aku taruh di atas piring.

Ggio menyambutnya. Aku kemudian meletakkan kembali pisaunya agak jauh dari jangkauan Ggio.

Cukup lama aku dan Ggio terdiam. Kami tidak bisa menemukan topik yang pas untuk bahan pembicaraan kami saat ini.

"Ngg.. Soifon.. aku.." kata Ggio memulai pembicaraan. Aku siap mendengarnya.

"Ggio," panggil seseorang dari luar kamar dan tanpa mengetuk pintu dia langsung menerobos kamar.

"Kak Grimmjow, bisa tidak lebih lembut lagi membuka pintu kamarku?" Ggio sepertinya agak marah dengan kakak berambut birunya ini.

"Maaf, maaf. Wah, benar ada Soifon, ya?" katanya setelah melihatku yang masih agak kaget dengan adegan membuka kamar secara mendadak tadi.

"I-iya. Maaf merepotkan, Grimmjow-san," kataku segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Ah, iya. Kebetulan sekali Soifon. Kau bisa jaga Ggio sebentar tidak? 'Kami' mau pergi belanja untuk makan malam sebentar," kata Grimmjow yang ternyata menyeret Szayel dan Ulquiorra bersamanya.

"E-eeeh?" satu-satunya kata yang bisa aku katakan saat ini.

"Tolong ya, Soifon!" pinta Grimmjow kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar Ggio dengan kasar meski dia belum mendapat persetujuan dariku.

Aku sedikit meneguk air liurku, lalu mengangguk pelan. Saat ini rasanya aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Tapi kalau aku pulang sekarang, berarti rasa bersalah ini tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Jangan pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu. Pulanglah!" ujar Ggio lalu membenamkan seluruh badannya ke dalam selimut berwarna putih bersih di ranjangnya.

Aku tidak merespon ucapannya.

'Sepertinya Ggio ingin sendirian sekarang. Tapi dia sedang sakit, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana? Lagipula Grimmjow-san sudah memintaku menjaga Ggio sampai mereka pulang,' batinku.

"Ng? Oii, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" aku baru ingat bahwa perkataan Ggio tadi terpotong oleh kedatangan Grimmjow.

Ggio tidak menjawab.

KRUYUUUUK!

"Bunyi apa itu? Kau memelihara ayam di dalam kamar, Ggio?" pertanyaan _ngasal _yang tidak mungkin dengan jawaban ya.

Ggio malah makin menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

"Suara perutmu?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit memaksanya membuka selimut tersebut

Aku melihat wajahnya yang lemas tidak bertenaga tanpa memandangku. Napasnya tidak beraturan membuatku mencoba menyentuh dahinya, memastikan seberapa panas suhu tubuhnya. Ggio menepis tanganku. Aku hampir marah, tapi perasaan kasihan lebih mendominasi hatiku saat ini.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Cerewet! Pulang sana!" katanya mengambil posisi duduk sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar…! Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya!" teriakku makin jengkel.

Dan responnya hanya dengan raut muka 'kau juga hobi memarahi orang sakit?'

Aku mengalah kali ini. Aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya jadi sakit. Baiklah.

"Akan kubuatkan makanan. Kau istirahat saja!" kata setelah menghembuskan napas agak panjang.

Ggio menatapku. Dengan tatapan itu, sukses membuatku segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dengan kondisi wajah memerah, badan gemetar, dan jantung berdetak cepat.

Hey, apa aku sudah tertular penyakitnya?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga yang hanya bisa dilewati satu orang tersebut sambil menenangkan detak cepat jantungku, memulihkan merahnya wajahku dan menghentikan getaran dalam tubuhku.

Dan sampailah aku di dapur dengan kondisi normal. Mungkin virus penyakit Ggio tidak jadi menyerangku.

GLEK!

Aku baru ingat satu hal ketika aku membuka lemari es berukuran lumayan besar milik keluarga ini. Hal yang tadi harusnya tidak aku katakan pada laki-laki yang tengah berbaring karena sakit di kamarnya. Kalimat sok pahlawan yang tabu untuk dikatakan oleh seorang Soifon!

"_Akan kubuatkan makanan. Kau istirahat saja!"_

Tapi kenyataannya…

HE-HEI, A-AKU TIDAK BISA MEMASAK!

-TBC-

* * *

Wahaha, saiaa pikir chapter ini akan saiaa pending dulu, ternyata engga jadi.

Tapi saiaa belum memikirkan judul yang tepat untuk chapter kali ini =="

Typo(s) pasti ada, jangan khawatir! #plak

Re to View? #bah

Review!


	5. Cooking

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Dedicated** to** [now] Yumino Kid**

Pair : Ggio Vega and Soifon

Genre : Romance – Humor

**::: Chapter 5 :::**

Cooking

* * *

Ini garam!

Aku tahu ini garam!

Soifon, orang sudah jompo pun tahu yang asin itu garam.

Yah, setidaknya aku tidak boleh memasukkannya terlalu banyak, sedikit sajaaa…!

Kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat stress hanya gara-gara seporsi bubur untuk orang sakit.

Sampai detik ini keadaan masih terkendali.

Ini lebih jauh lebih baik daripada terakhir kali aku mencoba memasak di rumahku. Kurang dari 15 menit dengan sukses aku membuat pecah ruangan tersebut, bermacam-macam bau menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, dan yang tidak kalah pentingnya adalah tidak ada satu masakanku pun yang tidak bisa dimakan. Saking khawatirnya aku mendekati atau bahkan mencoba memasak lagi, orang tuaku yang tinggal terpisah denganku (orang tuaku tinggal di luar negri untuk bekerja, jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak ikut dengan mereka) meminta Gin yang tinggal bersamaku memasang garis pembatas dan papan peringatan bertuliskan **'Soifon dilarang mendekat'** selama seminggu. Masakanku dibedakan dua kategori, bukan enak atau tidaknya. Tetapi bisa atau tidaknya dimakan.

"Hambar," kataku setelah mencicipi sedikit saja bubur tersebut.

Aku paling benci kalau masakan menuntut minta bumbu lagi agar rasanya pas.

"Ingat Soifon! Sedikiiit saja!" kataku berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Dengan ragu aku memasukkan garam pada ujung sendok. Dan masuklah butiran garam tersebut dengan sangat indah bertaburan di atas bubur putih bersih itu.

Aku kembali mencicipinya.

"Masih hambar!" kataku kesal.

Intinya aku harus kembali menambahkan garam pada bubur setengah matang ini.

"Lama-lama aku masukkan satu botol ini padamu, wahai bubur menyebalkan!" kataku meremas sebuah botol bertuliskan _salt_ di disisinya ke atas panci berisi bubur.

"Soifon," panggil Ggio yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di pintu dapur.

"HUWAA!" teriakku karena kaget dan membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada seberapa banyak garam yang harus aku masukkan.

"Ke-kenapa kau ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget luar biasa.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa! Ke-kenapa kau kemari?" jawabku berusaha menyembunyikan botol garam ke belakang tubuhku.

"O-oh… Aku hanya heran, perlu waktu berapa lama untuk kau memasak bubur, hah!" tanya Ggio makin tidak yakin aku tidak bisa memasak.

"Su-sudahlah, jangan pikir yang macam-macam! Sana kembali ke kamarmu!" perintahku lalu mendorong tubuh Ggio hingga menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan Ggio kembali ke kamar dan istirahat, aku kembali ke dapur.

"Baiklah, seberapa banyak garam yang mesti aku tambahkan?" tanyaku melihat ke arah botol garam tadi.

Kosong. Aku pastikan bahwa botol itu kosong dengan mengguncangkannya berkali-kali.

Kemana perginya butiran-butiran garam tadi?

Aku alihkan pandanganku pada bubur yang mulai mendidih, hampir matang.

"Firasatku buruk," kataku lalu meneguk air liur.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku menyendok kembali bubur yang masih terlihat tidak ada cacatnya tersebut. Tapi siapa tahu rasanya amat sangat cacat?

Dan.. hupp!

"A-a-a-a-asiiin!" batinku berteriak panik setelah sesendok bubur masuk ke dalam mulutku dan membiarkan indra pengecapku bekerja.

"Astaga, parah! Bahkan tidak ada rasa bubur sama sekali di sini! Ini garam rebus namanya!" kataku memaki masakan sendiri.

Pasti gara-gara Ggio mengagetkanku tadi, aku jadi tidak sengaja menumpah satu botol garam.

Bagaimana nanti aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku telah menghabiskan garam milik keluarga ini?

Bukan. Itu masalah nomer 2.

Yang pertama adalah : Bagaimana aku bisa menyuguhkan bubur extra garam ini pada Ggio!

Rasa tidak bisa bohong! *iklan

"Oh, iya! Tambahkan air!" kataku setelah mencari ribuan akal untuk membuat garam rebus ini menjadi sebuah bubur kembali.

Dan entah berapa kali aku memasukkan air ke dalam panci berisi bubur yang makin mendidih tersebut.

"Memang tidak asin lagi, tapi… tapi ini jadi apa! Bubur melimpah yang super encer dengan rasa tidak jelas!" kataku setelah selesai menghidangkan seporsi bubur dalam mangkuk berukuran jumbo.

Aku akui, musuh bebuyutanku itu memang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah. Aku memang seorang perempuan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Untuk keseharianku, orang yang paling aku andalkan dalam hal ini adalah keluarga Gin. Gin juga bisa memasak, tidak jarang aku tinggal berdua saja dengannya di rumah karena orang tuanya tidak pulang ke rumah dan Gin yang mengajukan diri untuk membuatkan makananku. Dan sekarang aku merasa jadi orang yang paling merepotkan yang pernah ada di dunia.

.

.

"Kau memasak untuk berapa orang sih, Soifon!" teriak Ggio setelah aku mempersembahkan bubur dengan mangkuk jumbo di hadapannya. Reaksinya memang seperti yang aku khayalkan di dapur tadi.

"Ma-maaf," kataku tertunduk malu setengah mati.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa memasak, kan?" tanyanya. Hatiku bagai tertusuk ribuan belati saat mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"I-ini masakan pertama yang **paling mungkin** bisa dimakan yang aku buat," kataku lagi dan saat ini aku tidak bisa mengangkat wajahku menatapnya sedikitpun.

Ggio mulai mencicipinya, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Menunggunya mengomentari masakan tersebut.

"Bahkan lebih parah dari buatan kak Grimmjow," katanya mulai berkomentar.

Aku kembali menunduk setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

"Rasanya aneh! Kau pikir ini pantas disebut bubur apa!" bentak Ggio.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalasnya sekarang, karena yang dia katakan benar sepenuhnya.

"Ka-kalau tidak enak, tidak usah dimakan," kataku pelan melihatnya terus memaksakan diri untuk melahap bubur tersebut.

Ia tidak menjawab. Masih memakan bubur yang tadi ia cela habis-habisan. Lebih tepatnya mencela si pembuat bubur tidak berdosa tersebut.

"Ggio… Sudahlah. Jangan paksakan diri! Nanti kau malah tambah sakit!" kataku mencoba menghentikannya karena melihat wajahnya yang makin pucat tiap kali ia menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan peringatanku.

"HUEEK! Bubur paling aneh yang pernah aku makan!" celanya lagi setelah berhasil menghabiskan seluruh bubur tersebut tanpa sisa.

Aku benar-benar kaget melihat bubur di mangkuk dengan ukuran besar itu habis tak bersisa. Dia benar-benar menghabiskannya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, tidak usah paksakan dirimu," kataku sambil membereskan peralatan makannya.

Ggio kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka membuang-buang makanan! Yah, walaupun yang tadi itu bukan tidak bisa disebut makanan. Tapi tetap saja kau memakai bahan makanan di rumah ini, kan! Aku tidak mau rugi!" Ggio kembali berkata dengan kalimat pedasnya kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, membelakangiku pada posisi tidurnya.

Aku tidak melakukan perlawanan. Pura-pura tidak mendengar celaannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini.

"…Lagipula… tadi kau bilang itu adalah masakan pertamamu, kan?" katanya lagi dengan nada agak rendah.

Aku tersentak, dalam hitungan detik aku menatapnya.

"Ja-jangan lupa cuci semua peralatan masak yang kau pakai untuk memasak bubur aneh itu!" perintahnya lagi.

Kini tidak ada rasa marah lagi di hatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa Ggio menghargai masakanku tersebut walau rasanya jauh dari kata enak. Celaannya juga jadi terdengar sebagai sebuah pelajaran bagiku.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai," kataku setelah meletakkan kembali peralatan masakan tersebut di tempatnya.

Untuk ukuran rumah yang di tinggali para pria, rumah ini bisa dibilang sangat bersih dan rapi. Aku berkeliling rumah Ggio setelah menyelesaikan tugas cuci piringku tadi. Aku masih bingung apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini.

"Apa aku pulang saja, ya?" pikirku.

Sudah jam 5 sore. Kakak-kakak Ggio belum juga pulang. Sudah sekitar satu jam sejak mereka pergi.

"Wajahku kusut sekali," ujarku setelah melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin dekat ruang keluarga rumah ini.

Aku melangkah kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang aku ketahui keberadaannya setelah menjelajahi rumah besar Ggio.

"Kamar mandinya juga bersih," kataku memperhatikan sekeliling.

Aku menyalakan kran di wastafel berwarna biru laut yang terpajang di depanku, air keluar dari kran tersebut dengan derasnya. Aku basuh mukaku yang ku anggap kusut tadi berkali-kali. Dan saat aku mencoba mematikan kran tersebut, entah kenapa airnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Eh, kenapa ini!" tanyaku mulai panik, airnya makin tidak bisa di kontrol, hingga bajuku jadi korban cipratannya.

Jangan bilang aku menghancurkan segala sesuatu milik keluarga ini lagi.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakiku saat berusaha mematikan aliran air dari kran itu. Aku yang kaget langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kakiku.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Aku mendengar suara cepat langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian dia menyebut namaku.

"So-soifon! Ada apa! Kenapa kau basah begitu!" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku masih pada posisi jongkok dengan wajah yang kututupi dengan telapak tanganku.

"Ggio? Maaf," kataku dengan suara hampir menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya mendekatiku.

"Ke-keco…a!" kataku menunjukkan tanganku ke arah kamar mandi.

"WAA! APA INI! KRANNYA! KECOA! SOIFON!" teriak Ggio yang baru saja sadar krannya rusak dan mengeluarkan air ke segala penjuru arah.

Dan Ggio memutuskan mengusir kecoa itu terlebih dahulu dan menyuruhku masuk ke kamarnya lebih dahulu, ia bilang akan mencoba menghentikan air tersebut seorang diri.

.

.

Aku menunggu Ggio sendirian di kamarnya. Rasa dingin mulai menusuk kulitku, wajar saja, sekarang bajuku basah dan hal itu dengan mudah memancing rasa dingin yang menusuk bulan ini.

Kini giliran Ggio yang masuk ke kamar dengan kondisi yang lebih parah dariku. Badannya sangat basah kuyup, sepertinya dia berhasil menghentikan aliran air pada kran itu. Padahal dia sedang sakit, tapi lagi-lagi harus menyentuh air yang telah membuatnya demam. Tiba-tiba saja Ggio melepaskan bajunya yang basah tepat di hadapanku, tentu saja aku dengan refleks memalingkan wajahku darinya. Dengan santai ia memperlihat keproposionalan tubuhnya yang gagah.

"Kenapa Soifon? Bukannya dulu kau sering melihatku tidak pakai baju?" godanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, tidak sanggup rasanya aku memperlihatkan wajahku yang mulai memerah ini. Aku merasa keberadaannya yang makin dekat.

"Bukankah kau juga harus membuka ganti bajumu, Soifon-chan?" godanya lagi, kini dengan bisikan pelan di telinga kiriku.

Makin jadi saja wajahku memerah. Debaran jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal ini padaku, padahal baru saja aku kembali berubah pikiran terhadapnya.

"Soifon… kalau tidak kau buka.." bisiknya lagi membuatku geli. Kini diikuti pergerakan tangannya yang mencoba menyentuh kancing bajuku.

"TIDAAAK!" teriakku sambil mendorong jatuh tubuh Ggio.

"APA SIH!" teriaknya setelah bangkit dari lantai.

"Kau.. kau, masih saja berpikiran kotor ya, Ggio! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah!" kataku kesal sambil meremas kerah bajuku sendiri, mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

"Hah? Maksudku itu… Ini! Ganti bajumu! Nanti masuk angin kalau kau tetap memakai baju basah bagitu!" katanya setelah melemparkan baju miliknya dari dalam lemari.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dengan jelas? Aku jadi salah paham tahu! Sana keluar, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" kataku membela diri.

Ggio menuruti perintahku, dia pergi keluar kamar tanpa perlawanan.

"Jangan lama-lama!" katanya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Kau juga jangan mengintip!" balasku.

"Cih, siapa yang mau mengintip. Rata begitu!" jawabnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"KAU!" teriakku.

.

.

"Bajunya terlalu besar untukku," kataku mengeluh setelah memakai baju milik Ggio.

Ini hari yang sangat melelahkan yang pernah aku alami. Dan hari ini aku merasa menjadi orang paling merepotkan di dunia, terutama pada Ggio.

Aku duduk di ranjang empuk milik Ggio sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, beberapa kali aku menguap. Tanda mengantuk.

"Ggio tidak masuk juga? Aku rebahan sebentar saja di sini dia marah tidak ya?" pikirku kemudian merebahkan diri.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur lelap di ranjang Ggio hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku jadi penuh bau khas tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Ooii, Soifon! Kau lama seka-" si pemilik kamar geram karena kamarnya terlalu lama dipakai Soifon hanya untuk ganti baju.

Ggio yang melihat Soifon tertidur pulas di ranjang, mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali adu mulut dengan gadis yang terlihat menikmati tidurnya tersebut.

"Hei, Soifon," panggil Ggio lembut sambil mengusap kepala Soifon, walaupun Soifon sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan sadar.

"Otanjoubi omedetou. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk dan merawatku hari ini. Tidurlah, tuan putri," ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup dahi Soifon.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku yang masih agak berat untuk dibuka. Rasa mengantuk itu masih terasa, tapi karena sadar bahwa ini bukan kamarku, aku langsung bangkit dan mencoba menghapus rasa ingin tidur lagi itu dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jam weker di atas meja Ggio. Pukul 06.30 sore. Membuatku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur empuk itu menuju tas sekolah milikku dan segera membuka ponsel milikku. 30 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 16 pesan masuk. Dari Gin, Rangiku, dan Hinamori.

Aku sudah terlalu lama disini, semuanya pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku berkemas dan saat membuka pintu kamar Ggio, aku dapati si pemilik kamar di hadapanku dengan rambut yang basah dan lagi-lagi tidak memakai baju. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna putih.

"Gg-Ggio, kau sudah sembuh?" tanyaku kaget karena Ggio nekat mandi padahal dia sedang demam.

Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian menuntunku masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan aku terpaksa mengikuti keinginannya itu.

"Berkat kau, aku banyak mengeluarkan keringat hari ini, jadi panasnya cepat turun," katanya sambil membuka lemarinya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya! Orang rumah sepertinya khawatir," kataku.

"Tunggu!" pintanya membuat langkah kakiku berhenti.

Aku menoleh.

Ggio melemparkan 4 benda berbungkus rapi ke arahku, 2 diantaranya dalam bentuk yang lumayan besar.

"A-apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"11 Februari. Ulang tahunmu," katanya tersenyum.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Yang lain juga tidak ada yang mengatakan hal ini padaku. Tapi kenapa ada 4 kado?" tanyaku lagi.

"Untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-12, 13, 14, dan 15. Saat aku tidak ada di sini," katanya menunjukkan kado tiap tahun itu.

Aku kaget. Ggio sengaja menyimpan kado untukku selama 4 tahun terakhir.

"Tapi maaf, untuk yang ke-16 kali ini, aku belum membelikan apa-apa," katanya agak malu.

Aku menggeleng lalu berkata, "terima kasih."

Ggio tersenyum.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," katanya seperti terakhir kali aku dia memberikan kado untukku di umur 11 tahun.

"Oh, iya! Bajuku aku taruh dimana!" kataku baru ingat bajuku yang basah.

"Tadi aku taruh di…" kata Ggio membalik arahnya mencari baju milik Soifon.

Tapi tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak lantai basah hingga aku refleks menariknya dan hal itu membuat kami terjatuh tepat di ranjang Ggio. Kado-kado dan tasku langsung berserakan di lantai kamar. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah posisi tidak baik ini! Ggio berada di atasku sekarang. Aku heran, sejak aku bertemu Ggio entah berapa kali adegan jatuh menimpaku ataupun Ggio (itu karna author payah ini, Soifon XD)

"Hei, kau mencoba menggodaku, Soifon?"

Sifat iblisnya kembali keluar, ya Tuhan!

"Ggio, minggirlah!"

Hanya senyuman penuh arti yang ia perlihatkan tanpa mau mau mengubah posisi kami saat ini.

"Gg-GGIO!" teriakku.

Praaang!

Sesuatu berbahan kaca terdengar jatuh di lantai. Dan saat aku melihat sumber bunyi itu, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok perempuan berambut hijau sedang ternganga ria di depan pintu kamar Ggio yang baru kusadari telah terbuka.

"…Ng? Nel-san?" ujar Ggio menyebut nama gadis itu.

"KYAAA! Maaf mengganggu!" katanya sambil menutup mukanya.

"O-oi, tu-tunggu! Jangan salah paham!" pintaku sambil mendorong tubuh Ggio.

Dan suara hentakan kaki terdengar mendekat dan sepertinya dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"GIN!" teriakku setelah melihat sosok Gin.

"Wah.. wah…" ujar Gin.

"Astaga, Soifon… ternyata kalian.." Rangiku muncul dari belakang kekasihnya itu.

"Kyaaa!" Hinamori ikut-ikutan berteriak melihat posisi aku dan Ggio saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Bisa aku jelaskan!" pintaku sambil mendorong tubuh Ggio. Ggio mengalah, dia bangkit dari atas tubuhku.

"Ggioo, ternyata kau sudah dewasa sekarang," ujar Grimmjow yang baru kusadari keberadaannya bersama Szayel dan Ulquiorra begitu pula dengan gadis bernama Nel di sampingnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Ggio, bantu aku jelaskan pada mereka!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar sudah tidur di ranjangku," kata Ggio dengan santainya mengundang teriakan dari para wanita yang berada di sini.

"I-iya, me..mang, tapiii..."

"Soi-chan ternyata seberani itu," goda Gin dan Szayel bersamaan.

"Soifon, tak kusangka hubungan kalian sedekat ini!" ujar Rangiku terlihat bangga sedangkan Hinamori terlihat masih tidak percaya.

"Ggio, hebat juga kau!" kata Grimmjow berbangga, sedangkan Ulquiorra lebih memilih keluar kamar Ggio karena tidak tertarik pada arah pembicaraan mereka.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!"

.

.

**Kesimpulan : ini menjadi ulang tahun terburuk dalam hidupku berkat little devil, Ggio-BAKA!  
**

* * *

TBC

Thanks buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya. Telat? Mungkin.

Review again? Yeii…


	6. Chocolate

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Dedicated** to** Yumino Kid a.k.a Yuminozomi (ahelah, ganti pen name mulu nih anak)**

Pair : Ggio Vega and Soifon

Genre : Romance – Humor

**::: Chapter 6 :::**

**Chocolate**_

* * *

_

14 Februari makin dekat. Menjelang hari yang dianggap bersejarah itu membuat jalanan seluruh kota kini penuh dengan wangi cokelat. Ornamen berwarna merah muda dan segala hal berbentuk hatipun menghiasi tiap sudut kota, tanpa kecuali. Hari kasih sayang yang entah siapa pertama kali mencetuskannya itu berhasil membuat sibuk para perempuan yang khususnya memiliki pujaan hati masing-masing berlomba-lomba memberikan cokelat yang mungkin saja buatan mereka sendiri. Cokelat. Aku tidak suka makanan manis berkadar gula yang mungkin saja akan merusak gigiku.

. . .

Setelah lelah mengarahkan pembicaraan tentang Apa-Yang-Terjadi-Padaku beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah Ggio, kini Rangiku berhasil mendapat bahan obrolan barunya. Valentine dan cokelat. Adrenalinnya yang tengah memacu saat menginterogasiku luntur begitu saja ketika ia mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupuku yang bermata sipit itu, Gin. Rangiku bahkan sengaja membeli buku panduan yang katanya agar coklatnya terlihat cantik dan elegan. Aku heran, sejak kapan Valentine terus identik dengan cokelat? Dan kenapa harus membuat bila bisa membelinya. Dan saat aku mengatakan hal itu pada Rangiku, dia malah melakukan khotbah dengan tema _Chocolate _di hadapanku selama istirahat berlangsung hingga pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Aku salah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu hingga tidak bisa keluar kelas untuk mendengar khotbah yang disenandungkan Rangiku dengan berapi-api.

"Kau mau memberikan cokelatmu tahun ini pada siapa?" tanya Hinamori setelah Rangiku mengakhiri jawabannya padaku.

Aku menunjuk pada diriku sendiri, memastikan Hinamori sedang bertanya padaku.

Hinamori mengangguk. Setelah mendapat persetujuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ternyata ditujukan padaku itu, aku justru menggeleng.

"Sama seperti tahun lalu. Tidak ada."

Rangiku yang belum pulih dari program pengambilan oksigen dan pelepasan karbondioksida itu teriak di sela-sela napasnya yang masih tidak teratur karna bicara panjang lebar sebelumnya.

Aku menutup telingaku. Telingaku sangat kenyang mendengar suara dari Rangiku. Melihat responku yang malas mendengarnya berbicara, Rangiku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku yang terlihat beda jauh dengannya itu.

"TIDAK ADA!" tanyanya masih dengan nada tinggi dan tidak juga berhenti mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Aku mengangguk takut melihat ekspresi Rangiku yang aku anggap berlebihan.

"KENAPA!"

"…Memangnya mau aku berikan pada siapa? Gin? Dia tidak mungkin mau memakan coklat buatanku yang dianggapnya benda beracun karna tahu aku tidak bisa memasak!" kataku sambil melepaskan cengkramam Rangiku yang sejak tadi memaju-mundurkan tubuhku.

Rangiku menaikkan alisnya. Aku tidak peduli pada reaksinya. Aku mungkin akan dianggap sebagai orang kejam yang tidak memiliki satupun orang yang dianggap berharga karna tidak merayakan coklat. Haruskah teori itu berdampak padaku? Aku punya banyak orang yang aku anggap penting dalam hidupku. Orang tuaku, keluarga besarku. Gin termasuk dalam daftar ini. Sahabat dan teman-temanku, tentunya Rangiku dan Hinamori dalam ada di kategori yang satu ini. Lalu… Hm… Ggio, yah.. mungkin dia termasuk teman adu mulutku. Dia tidak begitu penting, tapi ya… penting sih, tapi sedikit :p

Baiklah. Ini teoriku kenapa aku tidak merayakan hari Valentine dengan membuat cokelat atau semacamnya. Aku sayang mereka. Karena sayang pada mereka aku tidak mungkin membuatkan mereka cokelat. Kalian masih bertanya kenapa? Karena bila aku membuatkan mereka cokelat, dalam arti lain aku akan menyakiti lambung mereka yang memakannya. Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana tingkat kepandaianku dalam memasak. Jadi jangan anggap aku ini kejam, tapi anggap aku sebagai gadis baik hati yang tidak membuatkan mereka cokelat agar kesehatan mereka akan terjaga setidaknya mereka masih bisa menjalani hari esok tanpa ada keluhan sakit menusuk perut mereka.

"Kalau terus begini, aku yakin Ggio akan berpaling darimu," kata Rangiku dengan akting sedihnya.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau kira itu, Rangiku."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya setelah kejadian di hari ukang tahunmu itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pendapat apapun tentang hari sial itu. Aku lelah bicara, toh akhirnya kalian juga tidak akan percaya, kan?"

Rangiku diam, lalu saling berpandangan dengan Hinamori.

"Baiklah. Tapi saat kau berubah pikiran, katakan padaku!" pinta Rangiku lalu duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

"Berubah pikiran untuk apa?" tanyaku berhasil membuat Rangiku kembali menoleh.

"Untuk membuat cokelat bersama kami," Rangiku dengan senyum khasnya.

.

Aku tidak ingin merusak acara memasak Rangiku dan Hinamori yang kemungkinan berhasil mereka adalah 50:50 itu. Kalau aku ikut, mungkin saja kemungkinan yang sudah sisa 50 % itu menjadi 0 %. Lagipula mereka memiliki kepastian kepada siapa mereka akan memberikan coklat yag mereka buat. Pada pasangan mereka masing-masing pastinya. Rangiku pada Gin, sepupuku. Hinamori pada Toushiro, laki-laki yang katanya teman sejak kecil Hinamori yang kini menjelma menjadi kekasihnya yang juga anggota kedisiplinan. Aku mengenal laki-laki berambut putih dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang dianggap mungil untuk ukuran seorang lelaki itu. Hah… Sedangkan aku?

"_Kalau terus begini, aku yakin Ggio akan berpaling darimu."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Rangiku barusan kembali bergema di telingaku. Atas dasar apa ia menyimpulkan bahwa aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada _little devil_ itu?

"Aku ingin memberikan cokelat buatanku pada Ggio-kun tahun ini!" ujar salah satu siswi, membuyarkan lamunan Ketua Kedisipilan yang sejak tadi terlihat mencerna pikiran positif ke dalam otaknya.

"Aku juga," sahut yang lain.

Ucapan mereka seolah sedang menyinggungku dengan pertanyaan, "apa kau akan memberikannya pada Ggio juga?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Tanpa aku sadari kehadiran Hinamori di sampingku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya yang heran melihatku sedikit depresi atas tekanan batin ini.

"Hinamori pasti membuatkan coklat untuk Toushiro, kan?" tanyaku membuat pipi gadis di sampingku ini memerah seketika.

"Ke-ke-kenapa memangnya, Soifon?" Hinamori malah balik tanya masih diiringi semu merah yang kini merajalela ke seluruh bagian wajahnya. Membuatku tertawa melihat responnya. Hinamori terlihat benar-benar polos. Setidaknya dia punya pacar saat ini, tidak sepertiku.

"Tidak harus pacar kok, Soifon. Bagaimana dengan orang yang telah banyak menolongmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Orang yang telah banyak menolong akhir-akhir ini?

Kalau orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatku kesal setengah mati sih ada!

Menguasai segala hal yang aku takuti.

_"Sama serangga saja takut!"_

Orang yang ternyata suka mempermainkan perasaan tulus perempuan.

"_Ya, kau tahu sendiri, aku paling malas membaca surat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya."_

Saat aku menjenguknya dia malah mengusirku.

"_Cerewet! Pulang sana!"_

Komentar pedasnya tentang bubur buatanku.

"_Rasanya aneh! Kau pikir ini pantas disebut bubur apa!"_

Dan sifat jahilnya itu terus menempel pada dirinya, hingga kini.

"_Hei, kau mencoba menggodaku, Soifon?"_

Aku masih kesal pada sikapnya yang membuat semua orang salah paham di hari ulang tahunku,

Tapi… Di samping itu semua,

Dia tetap mengingatku.

_"Aku rindu."_

Dia menolongku di perpustakaan.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar ceroboh!"_

Menghabiskan masakan buatanku yang seperti tidak bisa dimakan itu,

"…_Lagipula… tadi kau bilang itu adalah masakan pertamamu, kan?"_

Kejutan yang ia berikan saat ulang tahunku.

"_Untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-12, 13, 14, dan 15. Saat aku tidak ada di sini."_

Orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di umurku yang-16.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou."_

.

"A-akhirnya aku beli! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, SOIFON!" bentakku sendirian di dapur.

Menatap dengan kesal apa yang telah aku beli. Setumpuk coklat dengan tiap merek berbeda.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Tanpa sadar aku malah membeli ini semua. Sudahlah, aku buat saja. Untuk siapapun itu nanti. Aku segera mencari buku resep yang mungkin saja di dalamnya ada panduan untuk mengolah cokelat. Sebenarnya ada cara yang lebih mudah. Tanya pada Rangiku atau Hinamori, tapi sayangnya harga diriku kelewat mahal kali ini. Karna tadi mati-matian menolak ajakan mereka berdua untuk membuat coklat bersama. Maklum, hari ini sudah tanggal 13 Februari, mereka dikejar _deadline_ untuk membuatnya.

Aku sudah menemukannya. Setelah mengobok-obok lemari dapur Gin, aku berhasil menemukan satu resep yang paling gampang diikuti. Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Tepat seperti aku akan memulai _start_ saat lomba lari antar perfektur saat SMP dulu. Sayangnya membuat coklat dan lari adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Gin belum pulang. Dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum dia pulang. Kalau saja ia melihat ini, dia pasti segera menyeretku keluar dari dapur. Gin, doakan aku agar aku tidak merusak dapurmu kali ini.

2 jam kemudian.

Keajaiban dan harapanku terkabul. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berhasil tidak merusak dapur Gin. Yang kedua, untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat masakan dengan sempurna dari segi fisik! Hebat. Aku bangga setengah mati hanya karna hal kecil yang tidak pernah aku alami sebelumnya ini.

Percayakah kalian, aku membuatnya tanpa mencicipinya sekalipun? Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"DONE! Hmm… sekarang aku akan membungkusnya. Kalau tidak salah di kamar ada kertas kado."

Aku bergegas ke kamarku setelah membersihkan sebagian dapur Gin. Setelah melakukan pencarian yang cukup lama, aku berhasil mendapatkan kertas kadonya. Akupun kembali ke dapur dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa atas keberhasilan ini.

Menata dan membungkus tidak sesulit memasak. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku tersenyum puas melihat bungkusan kadoku tertata rapi dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru terpasang menghiasi kertas kado yang berwarna putih.

"Oi, Soifon? Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Itu suara Gin!

"Gi-GIN!" pekikku kaget.

Gin heran atas reaksiku yang berlebihan. Aku buru-buru lari masuk ke kamarku tanpa meninggalkan penjelasan apapun pada Gin yang heran denganku yang mati-matian menyembunyikan hasil karya ini di belakang tubuhku.

"Aneh," kata Gin yang masih berdiri di dapur.

Sedetik kemudian ia temukan bungkusan cokelat di tempat sampah. Gin mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja makan. Tempat Soifon menata cokelat buatannya. Masih tersisa sedikit serpihan cokelat buatan Soifon di sana. Gin mengambil salah satunya dan mencicipinya. Matanya yang sipit sedikit terbuka, kaget. Kemudian tawanya muncul. Ia berjalan setelah melihat sebuah tempat bumbu masaknya terbuka, bermaksud menutupnya dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa setelah mencicipi butiran putih bersih yang tadi digunakan Soifon untuk meramu coklatnya.

"Apa aku salah tidak memberi nama pada tempat ini? Tapi bukannya salah Soifon yang dengan bodohnya memasukkan ini ke dalam coklat buatannya tanpa mencicipinya?" Gin bicara sendirian di dapur sambil meletakkan kembali tempat bumbu dapurnya itu ke tempat asal.

"Yah… asal dapurku selamat saja. Siapa kira-kira yang sial mendapat coklat dengan rasa bertolakbelakang itu, ya?"

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Ggio bersaudara.

"Ada angin apa, Ggio?" tanya Grimmjow yang melihat adiknya membuka seluruh amplop berwarna merah muda di atas meja belajar di kamar.

"Wa-WAA! Jangan masuk seenaknya! Ini privasiku! Hush… Hussh!" usir Ggio yang mendapat hadiah jitakan dari kakaknya yang berambut biru itu.

"Aku mau pinjam laptopmu!" tagih Grimmjow.

Ggio segera membuka laci di meja belajarnya dan menyerahkan apa yang dipinta kakaknya itu lalu lagi-lagi menyuruhnya pergi.

Grimmjow dengan kesal menutup pintu kamar Ggio setelah mendapatkan laptop milik adiknya yang masih mulus itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Szayel yang melihat wajah kusut Grimmjow.

"Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Ggio," kata Grimmjow.

"Kenapa? Kau dipermainkan Ggio sampai-sampai kau merajuk begitu? Memalukan," Ulquiorra memulai aksi mengompori Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang sejak tadi panas, makin memanas. Pertarungan adu mulut mulai terdengar. Szayel yang sejak tadi tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya hanya berpesan, "berkelahi boleh, asal tidak merusak barang-barang milikku saja, ya."

Ggio mengeluh atas suara pertengkaran kakak-kakaknya di bawah sana. Mengganggu konsentrasi. Ggio kembali membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertulis di kertas berwarna merah jambu yang lain. Di tiap amplop tanpa kecuali bertuliskan To : Ggio Vega.

Itu artinya, sekarang yang Ggio baca adalah surat cinta yang ditujukan padanya. Ggio berkali-kali tertawa karna kalimat pada surat yang ia baca kadang ada yang berlebihan.

"Ternyata membacanya sangat menyenangkan, ya. Aku menyesal dulu telah membuangnya," katanya setelah membaca surat terakhir.

Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender di sudut meja belajarnya. Ada dua tanggal yang ia bulati dengan pulpen berwarna merah. Tanggal 11 dan 14, dua tanggal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Aku ragu dia memberikan cokelat untukku besok. Apalagi kalau ingat bagaimana caranya memasak."

.

Besoknya, di sekolah.

14 Februari. Valentine's day.

"Ggio-kuun!" sapa seorang siswi diikuti dengan gerombolan siswi lainnya. Ggio menoleh, baru saja dia sampai dan akan membuka loker miliknya. Ggio tersenyum.

"Ya?" tanyanya, makin membuat para gadis itu menjerit.

"Ini untukmu Ggio-kun!" kata seorang gadis menyodorkan sesuatu berbungkus berbentuk hati.

Dan lagi-lagi yang lain memberikannya serempak, membuat Ggio kewalahan menerimanya.

"Maaf, tanganku sudah penuh," ujar Ggio lembut.

"Ah, iya. Justru kami yang minta maaf, Ggio-kun!"

Gerombolan siswi itu bubar, kemudian beberapa pasang mata siswa memandang Ggio dengan rasa irinya. Aku melihat kejadian itu, tentu saja. Kejadiannya tepat terjadi di depanku. Aku ternganga melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau, Soi?" tanya Rangiku yang heran dengan tampangku.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak menyangka akan begini ya? Aku sih sudah bisa membayangkannya," kata Rangiku.

"Mana Hinamori?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rangiku menunjuk dengan dagunya. Hinamori sedang bersama anggota kedisipilan. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Adegan mesra itu terekam di otak para siswa yang masih berada di ruang loker. Meski ingin sekali menyoraki kedua pasangan itu, Rangiku sepertinya tidak tega melihat pasangan polos itu makin malu. Begini saja wajah keduanya sudah semerah tomat, terutama Hinamori. Coklat dari Hinamori sudah ada di tangan Toushiro. Dari wajah lak-laki berkulit hitam manis itu nampaknya dia sangat senang atas kado pemberian Hinamori. Hingga menyisakan pertanyaan dalam otakku, kalau aku berikan coklat ini, apakah Ggio juga akan bersikap sama seperti Toushiro pada Hinamori?

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berpikir begitu? Memangnya aku benar-benar akan memberikannya pada Ggio!

"Enak ya, punya pacar yang satu sekolah," ujar Rangiku dengan nada iri.

"Bukannya enak punya pacar yang sudah bekerja?" tanyaku, mengingat Gin yang selepas lulus SMA sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu lebih memilih bekerja dan berhenti meneruskan pendidikannya.

"Tapi sulit bertemu karna jam kerjanya," kata Rangiku mengeluh.

"Hei, kalau bilang begitu pada Gin, dia pasti akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya! Sudahlah, dukung saja dia. Bukannya hari ini kau akan memberikan coklat buatanmu padanya?" tanyaku sambil memberinya semangat.

Rangiku memandangku, bingung.

"Jangan mengeluh lagi, Rangiku. Kau mau memperlihatkan wajah bodohmu yang tadi pada Gin?"

Rangiku tertawa lalu memelukku erat, hingga membuatku sulit bernapas.

Aku memang bodoh. Di umurku yang ke-16 inipun aku belum pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai dan dicintai, tapi berani-beraninya aku menasehati Rangiku yang pastinya sudah berkali-kali menjalani hubungan percintaan. Apa karena aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan itu makanya aku memberikan sebuah solusi yang terdengar mudah ini, tapi siapa tahu itu akan sangat sulit dijalani bila aku berada di posisi Rangiku.

Seharian ini aku tidak bisa berbicara pada Ggio. Bukan hanya dia selalu dikelilingi anak perempuan. Tapi entah beberapa kali ia keluar kelas, lenyap begitu saja. Cokelat buatanku masih berada dalam tasku sampai bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Saatnya kencan!" teriak salah seorang siswa, mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

"Besok hari minggu, beruntung sekali ya," kata salah seorang siswi.

Aku sengaja agak lambat membereskan buku-buku di atas mejaku. Pada akhirnya tidak aku serahkan, ucapku dalam hati saat melihat bungkusan coklatku yang tertumpuk buku.

Kelas makin sepi, hingga tinggal aku sendirian. Saat itulah aku beranjak pulang, menuju ruang loker. Dan betapa kagetnya aku Rangiku dan Hinamori yang katanya akan kencan itu masih ada di sekolah. Aku segera menyusul mereka.

"Lama sekali kau!" teriak Rangiku.

"Hah? Kalian menungguku?" tanyaku heran.

Hinamori mengangguk.

"Bukannya kencan?"

"Kencannya kami tunda, demi kau!" tunjuk Rangiku.

Aku terdiam.

"Mana cokelatnya?" tanya Rangiku padaku.

"EKH…? Kenapa kau tahu?" tanyaku makin kaget.

"Kau ini, tidak ada usahanya sama sekali. Kapan kau akan memberikannya kalau bukan hari ini, Soifon?"

Aku terdiam, pasrah Rangiku merebut tasku.

"Ggio-kun belum pulang," bisik Hinamori.

"Tu-tunggu! Tidak usah saja!"

"Kau tega merusak usaha kami ini, Soifon? Kami sengaja meminta Ggio untuk pulang lebih lambat dan menunda kencan kami. Demi KAU!"

Aku tidak berkutik mendengar rencana Rangiku itu. Mereka mendorongku menuju tempat Ggio berada. Baru beberapa langkah mendekat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ggio berbicara pada seorang siswi.

"Bukankah itu Orihime Inoue? Sedang apa dia bersama Ggio?" tanya Rangiku sambil mengintip.

"Hei, hei! Dia memberikan sesuatu pada Ggio-kun!" pekik Hinamori.

Aku mematung melihat kejadian ini. Wajah Orihime Inoue memerah, Ggio tersenyum lalu tertawa melihat reaksi dari gadis itu. Berkali-kali Inoue memukul lengan Ggio setelah Ggio mengatakan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Kemudian Ggio menerima bungkusan berwarna hijau itu, dan lagi-lagi wajah gadis itu memerah. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar Ggio, padahal katanya tidak akan menerima coklat dari siswi lain lagi," ujar Rangiku nampak kesal.

Untuk waktu yang lama, entah kenapa hati ini terasa sakit.

"Su—sudahlah… Tidak usah saja," kataku dan tanpa sengaja menjatuh cokelat yang telah kubungkus itu lalu berjalan menjauh.

Rangiku memungutnya.

"Ggio!" panggilnya.

Ggio menoleh, lalu Rangiku melemparkan coklat milikku ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu refleks menangkapnya.

"Itu ketinggalan!" kata Rangiku membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Ggio heran, tapi setelah ia melihat sosokku yang membelakanginya, ia paham dan berucap terima kasih pada Rangiku.

"Beres, kan?" tanya Rangiku padaku yang masih mematung.

"Aku membuatnya sebagai tanda terima kasih saja kok, tidak lebih," kataku setelah mendapati wajah Rangiku yang penuh arti.

Ya... hanya tanda terima kasih saja.

.

Kediaman Ggio.

"HUWAH! Cokelat!" ujar Grimmjow girang melihat setumpuk coklat di meja makan.

"Kalau mau ambil saja," kata Ggio santai.

Grimmjow tertarik dengan tawaran Ggio dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Bukannya kau sudah diberi Nel-san?" tanya Szayel yang melihat Grimmjow makan coklat dengan lahapnya.

"Sudah habis aku makan, kok."

"Kak Szayel mau? Ambil saja, asal jangan yang bungkus hijau itu," kata Ggio sambil duduk di sofa dan membuka bungkus kado berwarna putih dan melepas pita biru, coklat pemberian Soifon.

"Kali ini dia membuatnya dengan bagus. Apa ini?" katanya menemukan sebutir obat dan secarik memo di dalamnya. 'Untuk jaga-jaga' kalimat yang tertulis di sana, membuat Ggio tertawa. Jangan-jangan ini obat sakit perut?

Ggio mengambil satu potong lalu menyuapkannya sekaligus dan hal itu membuat matanya terbelalak.

Sementara itu, di kamar Soifon.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Soifon," Gin pamit.

Pasti kencan, pikirku. Setelah aku selidiki, tenyata Ginlah yang membocorkan pada Rangiku bahwa aku membuat cokelat , pasangan menyebalkan itu memang sangat kompak. Tidak lama aku menyimpan rasa kesal dalam hati, ponselku berbunyi. Nama Ggio terpampang di layar ponsel. Ggio menelponku!

"Ha—"

"OOII, SOIFON! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR PARAH YA! MANA ADA COKLAT RASA ASIN BEGINI!"

"EEKH!"

"KENAPA KAU MASUKKAN BANYAK GARAM KE DALAM COKLAT? HAH!"

"EKHHH!"

"KAU MENGERJAIKU YA!"

"Ti—dak!"

"Aduuh, perutku sakit! Tanggung jawab!" teriak Ggio.

"Bu—bukannya sudah aku beri kau obat sakit perut! Aku sudah tanggung jawab!"

"TIDAK AMPUH!"

"Kenapa begitu!"

"Mana aku tahu! Pokoknya besok kau harus tanggung jawab! Temani aku seharian!"

"HAH? APA HUBUNGANNYA SAKIT PERUT DENGAN MENEMANIMU SEHARIAN?"

"Aku tunggu kau di stasiun, kalau tidak datang... Awas kau!" Ggio memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa mendapat persetujuan dariku.

1 detik

5 detik

18 detik

"Tunggu dulu, apa itu maksudnya… KENCAN?"

Hadeh, Ggio! Cari alasan yang lebih logis dong!

.

.

TBC

Maaf telat banget apdet fic satu ini! m(_ _)m

Bener-bener ga nyambung cerita kali ini. Maksa banget alurnya =_=

Sudahlah...

Saiaa ingin segera menyelesaikan D.I.A secepatnya agar bisa mulai membuat req fic yang ada -_-

Chapter ini saiaa panjangin looh ceritanya. Maaf kalau malah bikin pusing atau bosan!

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	7. Rose, Bara, Mawar

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Dedicated** to** Yuminozomi **

Pair : Ggio Vega and Soifon

Genre : Romance – Humor

**::: Chapter 7 :::**

**.  
**

_Rose, Bara, Mawar

* * *

_

Baik, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Ggio Vega hingga sekarang. Kalian tahu apa yang ia berikan padaku saat ini? Sebuket besar bunga mawar merah, merah muda, dan putih.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana warna mawar yang kau suka, jadi aku beli saja semuanya," ucapnya begitu aku menerima sebuket mawar itu.

Ini baru pukul 7 pagi, apa yang ia lakukan sepagi ini ke rumahku? Menjemputku? Astaga, kurang kerjaan saja. Aku bahkan belum mandi dan sarapan. Kedatangannya membuat Gin kaget hingga membuat sepupuku yang bermata sipit itu membatalkan niat awalnya untuk mengambil koran paginya di kotak surat dan berbalik arah menuju kamarku.

"…Aku tidak suka mawar," jawabku setelah Ggio memberi pilihan bunga mawar merah, merah muda, atau putih. Aku tahu telah menyinggung perasaan si pemberi, tapi aku bukan orang yang pandai berbasa-basi tentang apa yang tidak aku sukai.

Ggio diam di tempat dengan wajah kecewanya. Dua hal yang kali ini membuatku marah, Gin yang tiba-tiba membangunkanku gara-gara kedatangan sang pangeran ke-pagi-an, moodku sangat buruk bila baru bangun tidur. Yang kedua, sebuket besar mawar dengan tiga warna ada dalam genggamanku. Bunga yang tidak aku sukai itu dipersembahkan Ggio Vega yang nampaknya akan mengacaukan hariku lagi.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku malas, walau aku tahu jawabannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas aku katakan tadi malam! Aku memintamu menemaniku seharian, gara-gara coklatmu yang membuatku sakit perut!" ujarnya dengan santai melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa aku beri izin.

"Tapi kau tampak sehat-sehat saja," ujarku setelah menutup pintu.

"Tetap saja kau harus tanggung jawab," balasnya.

Dengan wajah bak tembok ia mengambil sarapan –buatan Gin yang baru saja jadi. Gin hanya senyam-senyum melihat ulah Ggio.

"Aku benci kau datang sepagi ini, aku benci kau membawa mawar, dan aku benci kau mengambil sarapanku!" bentakku merebut sarapanku kembali.

beberapa kerutan hinggap di antara alis Ggio."Hey, aku lapar!" kata Ggio berusaha merebutnya lagi.

"Siapa suruh datang sepagi ini? Sana pulang, nanti kita bertemu di stasiun saja!" balasku mengusirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Kau juga pernah mengusirku waktu aku datang ke rumahmu!"

"Balas dendam?"

Aku hanya diam sambil menuang segelas teh hangat ke cangkirku.

"Kenapa di hari libur pun aku harus melihatmu? Lalu, memangnya ada apotik buka sepagi ini?" ujarku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apotik? Untuk apa ke apotik?"

"Membeli pasir untuk menguburmu! Ya, tentu saja beli obat. _Baka_!" kataku menyodorkan secangkir teh padanya.

"Obat?" tanya Ggio makin heran.

Rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah mulusnya dan seolah tanpa dosa itu.

"Kau bilang aku harus tanggung jawab karena membuatmu sakit perut, kan? Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu obat sakit perut dengan kadar dosis yang lebih tinggi! Tapi maaf saja ya, kalau nanti kau jadi kena efek sampingnya!" ujarku.

"…Hah?" Ggio makin menunjukkan wajah bodohnya, mengundang tawa dari penonton tunggal yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!"

Gin makin tertawa mendengar jeritan Ggio yang kini aku anggap seperti pasien rumah sakit yang menanti obatnya. Dan saat aku memberikan obatnya, penyakitnya akan sembuh.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Ggio bersaudara

"GGIO HILANG! GGIO KABUR!" teriak Grimmmjow masih dengan piyama tidurnya.

"BERISIK!" balas Szayel dan Ulquiorra bersamaan.

Masih dengan napas terputus-putus karena berteriak sambil berlari, Grimmjow kembali terkapar di sofa tempat Szayel dan Ulquiorra duduk santai.

"Cobalah menjadi contoh yang baik untuk saudaramu yang lain Grimmjow," ujar Szayel.

"Tumben kau berisik sepagi ini, memangnya kau sangat takut kehilangan adik bungsumu itu ya?"

"Kalian tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada kakakmu ini! Ggio hilang artinya tidak ada lagi makanan enak di rumah ini. Jadi siapa yang membuat sarapan pagi ini?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi yang tidak enak dilihat.

"Buat saja masing-masing. Aku tidak peduli," jawab Ulquiorra dan mendapat persetujuan dari kakak merah mudanya.

"Kalian sedang mempermainkanku!" teriak Grimmjow mendadak berdiri.

"Kira-kira…?" tanya Ulquiorra dan Szayel bersamaan lagi. Jawaban kedua adiknya itu jelas membuat anak tertua di rumah tersebut mengamuk dan membuat rumahnya terdengar lumayan ramai pagi ini.

.

.

Aku berkacak pinggang pada saat melihat cermin yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dari tubuhku. Menghela napas panjang dan kemudian melihat wajah kusutku. Ggio bodoh itu bahkan menjemputku, padahal dia bilang tempat janjiannya di stasiun dan lagi ini masih pukul 7.15 pagi.

_Aku harus pakai baju apa?_ batinku.

Tunggu! Untuk apa memikirkan hal seperti itu? Ini bukan acara spesial, terlalu bodoh bila aku terlalu memikirkannya, kan? Lagipula sepertinya Ggio tidak melihatku lebih dari sebagai seorang teman masa kecilnya yang menyebalkan dan tidak punya sisi wanitanya ini. Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin lagi, saat Ggio menerima coklat dari Inoue Orihime yang terlihat bertolakbelakang dariku. Cantik, tinggi, dan mungkin pandai memasak. Kemarin Ggio nampak sangat serasi berada di samping perempuan itu, sedangkan aku? HEI! Kenapa aku jadi membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan Inoue Orihime?

"Sudahlah, nanti pakai baju ini saja!" ujarku sambil mengeluarkan kaos apa adanya dari dalam lemari.

.

"Kau masih belum siap-siap!" teriak Ggio setelah melihatku menuruni tangga masih dengan aura yang sama.

Ggio terlihat bersantai dengan roti bakar di kanan tangannya. Nampaknya Gin memberi sarapan gratis pada bocah ini. Gin terlihat sedang menyusun bunga mawar yang tadi dibawa Ggio dalam sebuah vas dan meletakkannya di meja tamu. Kalau saja Gin tidak ada, mungkin mawar itu sudah masuk ke tempat sampah sekarang. Pandanganku kembali pada Ggio saat ia memanggil-manggil namaku. Mungkin karena tadi aku tidak membalas pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa buru-buru keluar? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" ujarku balik tanya.

Hanya sebuah tanda kekesalan yang terlihat dari wajah manis Ggio. Ggio melepaskan syal yang sedari tadi melilit lehernya lalu menarik tanganku dan menuntunku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan teman masa kecilku ini," katanya manja sambil meletakkan dahinya pada pundakku. Gin bersiul keras melihat adegan yang tengah ia tonton. Hal yang Ggio lakukan tentu saja membuatku malu setengah mati, apalagi ia lakukan di depan Gin, sepupuku. Ggio mengangkat wajahnya setelah aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, memintanya untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu. Mata _gold_nya menatapku tajam, seolah bertanya kenapa aku keberatan dengan perbuatannya barusan. Tentu saja aku keberatan, bukan hanya dalam arti sandaran kepalanya yang lumayan membebani pundakku, tapi juga keberatan dalam arti untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu pada orang yang ia anggap hanya sebagai teman masa kecil.

Saking tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku justru menyumpalkan roti bakar yang masih tersisa di piring itu pada mulut Ggio. Ggio refleks menutup mulutnya mengingat ia sudah lumayan kenyang dan tidak mau mendapat roti bakar tambahan untuk perutnya.

"A-aku mau mandi!" ujarku sambil menutupi wajah merah seperti selai _strawberry_ yang ada di hadapan Ggio saat ini. Aku bergegas menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarku.

Ggio baru sadar pada penonton yang nampaknya kecewa karena tontonan menariknya berakhir. Noda roti bakar terlihat mengotori sekitar mulut Ggio akibat aksi sumpalan yang aku lakukan barusan.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja? Kalian pasangan yang aneh," komentar Gin sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur.

Ggio hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Gin yang blak-blakan, kemudian kembali membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang baru Gin berikan.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu benar-benar!" ujarku kesal kemudian membasuh muka dengan air yang keluar dari kran.

Wajah memerah itu kembali muncul setelah mengingat kembali kejadian barusan. Meski tahu warna merah itu bukan berasal dari sesuatu yang bisa dihilangkan dengan air, aku tetap saja membasuh mukaku. Setidaknya aku harap hal ini bisa membuatku lebih tenang.

10 menit kemudian

Aku kembali turun. Rambutku yang masih basah terus aku coba keringkan dengan handuk yang melingkar di pundakku. Ggio menyadari keberadaanku, dia kembali menatapku tajam. Namun aku membalasnya dengan membuang tatapanku.

"Soifon," panggilnya. Kemudin Ggio hanya memberi aba-aba agar aku duduk di sampingnya. "Mana Gin?" tanyaku masih agak takut saat ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tadi dia bilang keluar sebentar," jawabnya yang kemudian menghentikan langkahku. Ggio nampak berbeda kali ini. Senyuman manisnya berhasil membuatku menuruti perintahnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Aktifitas untuk mengeringkan rambutku, terhenti sesaat. Aku tidak berani menatap lurus pada Ggio. Aku hanya berani menunduk bila dalam keadaan ini.

"Hei," sapanya sambil mengangkat wajahku agar mau melihatnya.

Poniku yang basah ia singkirkan dengan jarinya. Kulitnya menyentuhku dengan lembut, dan perlahan. Jari telunjuknya mulai menyentuh bagian mukaku yang lain mulai dari dahi, hidung, kemudian… bibir dan itu membuatku kembali sadar atas apa yang Ggio lakukan. Membuatku risih –sangat risih. Aku menjauhkan posisi dudukku, Ggio sepertinya baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Kenapa kau benci mawar yang aku bawakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak, bukannya benci. Hanya tidak suka saja," jawabku.

Bagus. Apa bedanya tidak suka dengan benci? Terukir sedikit senyuman di bibir Ggio setelah mendengar jawabanku. Lucu? Kurasa dari rangkaian kata yang aku buat tidak mengandung unsur humornya sedikitpun. Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Ggio berusaha menahan sedikit tawanya yang meledak di detik setelahnya. Ia berujar maaf disela tawanya yang terdengar sangat bebas itu.

"Apa gara-gara waktu itu? Kau masih dendam padaku sampai kau jadi trauma dengan bunga mawar, Soifon?" tanya Ggio sambil mengacak-acak rambutku ang masih agak basah ini.

Aku menepis tangan jahilnya yang kuanggap sangat mengganggu dari kepalaku. Kerutan tanda tidak suka tentu tidak lupa aku ekspresikan, membuat Ggio makin tertawa.

"A-apanya yang lucu!" teriakku sambil menggigit lengannya. Teriakan tanda kaget dan sakit langsung diserukan Ggio sambil mendorong kepalaku.

Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi trauma kalau melihat bunga mawar! Ggio Vega! Bahkan bunga seindah mawar pun kini menjadi benda yang menakutkan di dunia bagiku. Aku menarik napas panjang, menatap kembali rangkain bunga mawar yang telah diletakkan Gin di vas bunga meja tamu. Memutar kembali ingatanku.

"Aku tidak suka," ujarku membuat Ggio berhenti tertawa.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hentikan, Ggio! Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu orang lain!" bentakku pada Ggio yang tengah menjahili Nanao, salah seorang _senpai_ kami.

Ggio pura-pura tidak mendengar peringatanku. Dia masih asyik dalam permainan kecilnya yang sangat kekanakan itu, berusaha mempermainkan Nanao-_senpai_ dengan cara merebut kacamata minusnya.

"Ggio-_kun_!" teriaknya sambil berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

AKu segera bergegas membantu Nanao-senpai yang sangat kesusahan itu. Setelah menyingsingkan lengan bajuku, aku segera mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di kepala Ggio.

"OI, SOIFON! APA URUSANMU!" teriak Ggio, tanpa melewatkan kelengahan Ggio itulah aku segera mengambil kembali kacamata Nanao-_senpai _dan menyerahkannya.

Nanao-senpai bergegas menerimanya dan berucap terima kasih padaku kemudian dia pergi berlalu. Aku menghiraukan segera celotehan protes hingga makian yang keluar dari mulut Ggio, bersamanya sejak berumur 3 tahun sudah cukup membuatku mengenal dirinya luar dan dalam. Aku mengacak-acak kepala Ggio yang tidak ada rambutnya itu.

"AKAN KUBALAS KAU, SOIFON!" teriaknya setelah aku berlalu. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ancamannya darinya.

.

"Yosh, baiklah anak-anak. Ayo kita keluar, hari cerah! Jangan lupa bawa alat lukis kalian!" seru Mashiro-_sensei_. Seruan Mashiro-sensei dibalas dengan teriakan kegembiraan dari para siswa, tanpa terkecuali.

Mashiro-_sensei_ memutuskan objek untuk lukisan kami di halaman belakang sekolah yang di sisi kanannya terdapat kebun bunga yang dirawat para siswa piket tiap harinya.

"Cantiknya… _Sensei_, bunga-bunganya bermekaran!" ujar salah satu siswa menyita perhatian Mashiro-_sensei_ dan para siswi tentunya. Semua bergegas menuju kebun bunga yang dimaksud, melihat keindahan yang disajikan bunga warna-warni di sana. Decak kagum terdengar, aku yang datang terlambat karena meninggalkan salah satu alat tulisku di kelas memperhatikan gerombolan para siswi dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Satu per satu para siswi membubarkan dirinya setelah Mashiro-sensei menyuruh mereka menyelesaikan tugas seni yang ia berikan. Hanya tersisa aku di sana, ada untungnya juga aku datang terlambat. Dapat menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga ini seorang diri tanpa harus berdesak-desakan. Perhatianku tertuju pada kumpulan bunga mawar segar di tengah pekarangan itu. Menikmati cantiknya dan harumnya mawar merah membuatku lupa akan sekelilingku. Termasuk keberadaan Ggio yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku.

BRUAAK!

Ggio mendorong tubuhku. Kurasakan badanku sudah tidak dapat menyeimbangkannya. Kelopak-kelopak mawar yang terlepas berjatuhan. Aku menjerit, berteriak kesakitan setelah mendarat di tanah. Mashiro-_sensei _dan teman-temanku bergegas berdatangan.

"Itu karena kau selalu menggangguku! Rasakan!" teriak Ggio puas melihatku masih tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa ini, Ggio-_kun_?" tanya Mashiro-sensei sambil mengangkat tubuhku dan menghadapkan tubuhku pada yang lain.

Ggio terlihat kaget setelah melihat kondisiku. Goresan berwarna merah terukir bebas di bagian wajah dan lenganku. Beberapa dari goresan itu menetaskan darah.

"Soifon-_chan_, kenapa bisa jatuh di sana?" tanya Mashiro-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk kumpulan tanaman bunga mawar yang rusak karena aku jatuh di atasnya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Rasa perih masih dapat aku rasakan di seluruh badanku, hanya keluhan sakit yang aku perdengarkan sejak tadi.

"Soifon, _gomen_!" ujar Ggio tiba-tiba sambil mendekat ke arahku. Nampaknya ia menyesali perbuatannya setelah melihat keadaanku yang di luar perkiraannya.

"Ggio-_kun_, kau yang mendorong Soifon-c_han_? Setelah ini datang ke ruang guru!" ujar Mashiro-_sensei _terlihat agak tegas dari biasanya.

"_Sensei_, aku pikir Soifon tidak akan seperti ini kalau aku mendorongnya ke sana. Tapi..," ujar Ggio terdengar sangat lirih, pandangannya tertuju pada kumpulan mawar yang telah rusak itu dan betapa kagetnya ia setelah melihat begitu banyak duri di batang mawar tersebut.

"Soifon—"

"Kau jahat, Ggio! Aku benci padamu!" teriakku tanpa tahu kalau saat itu wajah Ggio terlihat sangat kecewa.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

"Waktu itu, maafkan aku," ucap Ggio.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi," balasku sambil kembali mengeringkan rambutku.

Ggio kembali bersandar pada bahu mungilku. Membuatku kembali kaget. Pengaruh tinggal di lingkungan _barat_ membuatnya menganggap ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan lawan jenis rupanya. Walaupun hanya sebatas teman.

"Ggio, berat!" keluhku.

Tidak ada respon.

"GGIO!" teriakku hingga ia membuka matanya dan kini kepalanya jatuh tepat di atas kedua pahaku.

Rambut hitamnya terasa sedikit menggelitik saat ia memposisikan wajahnya berhadapan denganku dalam posisi berbaring tentunya.

Permintaanku untuk mengangkat kepalanya ia hiraukan. Ggio seolah membisikkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Membuatku memutuskan untuk mendengar bisikannya itu dalam jarak dekat. Aku memperpendek jarak, telingaku berada 5 cm di depan mulutnya. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang hangat menyentuh telingaku.

"Soifon, aku su—"

"Aku pulang!" ujar Gin tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimat Ggio. Aku yang sadar posisi ini akan mengundang kesalahpahaman pada Gin segera mendorong Ggio hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Se-selamat datang!" balasku sambil berdiri.

"Ggio? Sedang apa kau berbaring di sana?" tanya Gin setelah melihat Ggio yang tengah dalam posisi berbaring di lantai.

Tatapan mata Ggio tertuju padaku yang berada di belakang Gin dengan _death glare_ mengarah lurus padaku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tiduran di sini saja," jawab Ggio.

"Aneh. Hei, kalian tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Gin lagi.

"A-Aku akan siap-siap!" kataku dan lagi-lagi berlari ke kamarku.

.

"BWAHAHA!"

Ggio tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat dandanan super sederhanaku. Kali ini aku merasa tidak punya alasan untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Apa lucunya memakai kaos dan celana panjang di musim sedingin ini?

"Dasar, kau ini benar-benar khas Soifon sekali! Kau pikir kita mau _jogging_ apa, hah!" teriaknya sambil memegang perutnya yang nampaknya sakit, efek samping tawa berlebihnya.

"Kalau kau tertawa terus, tidak jadi saja!" ancamku sambil berbalik badan.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayolah…," pintanya memohon.

Aku melilitkan syal berwarna biru yang serasi dengan warna putih baju dan topi hangatku. Kemudian memasang sarung tangan tebal di kedua tanganku. Ggio kembali mengomentariku. "Kau pikir kita mau mendaki gunung, lewati lembah sungai mengalir indah ke samud—"

"STOP! Jangan menyanyikan lagu anime zaman dulu itu!" ujarku menghentikan aksinya sok artis Ggio.

Ggio membenarkan syal yang terlihat kacau di leherku. Dia memperatnya tanpa meminta izin membuatku sedikit tersentak. Wajahku kembali memerah. Dia menatapku kemudian lagi-lagi memperpendek jaraknya dengan wajahku.

"Soifon…"

Aku hanya diam ketika ia memanggil namaku. Tangan besarnya yang hangat menyentuh wajahku yang makin memanas. Aku membuang jauh arah pandangku. Gerakan jari telunjuk Ggio berhenti di dahiku setelah ia menyibakkan sedikit poniku. Kali ini aku pasrah, entah apa yang membuatku memutuskan untuk menutup rapat kedua mataku.

"AYO, KITA PERGIII!" teriaknya semangat sambil merangkul bahuku dan berjalan menyeret tubuhku.

Sesaat kemudian ada perasaan kecewa yang menusuk di hati ini, entah karena apa. Yang pasti aku berharap kali ini semuanya berjalan lancar.

Pukul 10 pagi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ke tempat gelap, hanya ada kita berdua."

"A—APA!"

"Tapi rencana diubah, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat 'itu' dulu," kata Ggio sambil memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Ke-Kemana? Apotik? Perutmu masih sakit?"

"BUKAN!"

.

.

TAMATNYA DITUNDA DULU! #PLAK

.

Thanks to reviewers chapter 6 :

**Kazurin Ishihara**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

**Tenshi Nauzora**

**koizumi nanaho**

**sacha-vega2529**

**yuminozomi**

**Shiori Yoshimitsu**

**marianne de Marionettenspieler**

**.**

**Mind To**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Devil Isn't Angel **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Dedicated** to** Yuminozomi **

Pair(s) : **GgioSoi**, _slight_ **UlquiHime**

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Last Chapter! **

**LEMPARI SAIAA DUIT KARENA UDAH NGARET UPDATENYA, SAIAA RELA KOK! #BUAGH**

**.**

**.  
**

**::: Chapter 8 :::**

**Truth  


* * *

**

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu! Harusnya aku yang marah padamu, bukan kamu yang marah padaku, Ggio," ujarku sambil mengimbangi jalannya yang jauh lebih cepat dariku.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan minta maaf, kau salah besar," kataku lagi seolah memanas-manasi hatinya.

Dia berhenti mendadak, tentu saja aku yang melangkah di belakangnya kaget dan tidak sempat lagi menyuruh kakiku untuk berhenti.

BRUK!

"Hei, jangan berhenti mendadak!" teriakku kesal. Ggio masih dalam posisi membelakangiku dan beberapa saat kemudian dia berbalik.

"KENAPA? PADAHAL BAJU YANG TADI ITU MANIS SEKALI, KAN?" pekiknya tiba-tiba.

_Sweatdrop. Speechless_. Aku ternganga mendengar Ggio tiba-tiba berteriak.

Aku jadi teringat lagi kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ggio menyeretku masuk ke sebuah butik mewah dan ia memilihkan dress dan beberapa baju feminim lainnya. Semua pilihannya aku tolak mentah-mentah. Perseteruan kami menjadi tontonan para pelanggan dan karyawan di sana, hingga akhirnya kami diusir dengan tidak terhormat. Begitulah asal-muasal wajah cemberut Ggio sepanjang jalan.

"—Ka-kalau menurutmu manis, kau saja yang pakai!" balasku kemudian.

"AH, SOIFON! KAU INI PEREMPUAN ATAU BUKAN HAH?" teriaknya lagi kali ini ditambah guncangan yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Aku tidak suka baju penuh renda dan memakai rok melambai begitu! Seperti tidak tahu aku saja!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

Ggio menyerah kali ini. Ia bungkam dan melepaskan genggamannya. Kali ini Ggio tertunduk.

"G—Ggio? Oi!" kataku menyadarkan dirinya yang sekarang diam seribu bahasa.

Tiba-tiba Ggio meletakkan dahinya di atas pundakku. Terang saja membuatku malu setengah mati jika Ggio mendadak menggodaku apalagi di tengah keramaian begini. Orang-orang yang melintas memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh dan terdengar bisikan-bisikan. Ayolah, haruskah dia mempermainkanku di depan umum juga?

"Ggio! Jangan menggodaku di tengah jalan begini! Memalukan!" kataku sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku lapar…," kata Ggio mengeluh dengan sepasang _puppy eyes_ menjurus ke arahku ketika aku berhasil menjauhkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar si setan kecil yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malaikat polos ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita makan dulu," ujarku sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

Dasar.

.

"Ggio, makan pelan-pelan!" kataku memperingatkannya yang sedang lahap dengan spagetinya.

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan perintahku. Tetap saja bocah di hadapanku ini makan dengan ganasnya.

"Coba lihat, saosnya menempel di pipimu. Makanya aku bilang pelan-pelan," kataku sambil mencoba menghapuskan saos yang ada di pipinya dengan tisu.

Lumayan sulit menjangkaunya karena jarak kami terhalang meja. Aku harus setengah berdiri agar tanganku bisa menggapai wajahnya. Padahal Ggio hanya memandangku saja, tapi entah kenapa hanya dengan tatapannya sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku menyalahkan aksi heroikku menghapuskan noda kecil di pipi Ggio.

"Aaah! Makanya makan itu jangan buru-buru! Makan nih tisu!" kataku sambil menarik tanganku kembali setelah berhasil menyumbat mulut Ggio dengan tisu yang tadinya aku pakai untuk membersihkan saos yang menempel di pipi Ggio.

"OOII! AHA HAHAHHUU?" (OOII! APA SALAHKU?) teriaknya.

Ggio terdengar memaki-makiku atas aksi penyumbatan tisu yang aku lakukan padanya. Sedangkan aku hanya segera melahap habis _mocca_-ku yang mulai terasa agak dingin sekarang dengan wajah memerah.

.

Sudah berjam-jam setelah aku dan Ggio meninggalkan rumah. Matahari makin turun ke peraduan, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi cahayanya akan hilang dan digantikan bulan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Ggio ingin mengajakku pulang. Padahal empat jam jalan-jalan saja sudah cukup membuat kakiku sangat pegal, apalagi kalau sampai sekarang. Nampaknya memang ide buruk meladeni ajakan Ggio.

"Menara Tokyo? Yakin mau ke sana?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sudah sangat ingin pulang.

Ggio mengangguk semangat. "Aku belum pernah ke sana, kau sendiri?"

Dasar tidak peka.

"Aku juga belum pernah, tapi—" kataku.

Ggio menyeretku berjalan. Berkali-kali aku protes memintanya melepaskanku, tapi sedikit pun tidak ia pedulikan. Rangkulannya di pundakku semaki erat tiap ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Tepat saat _sunset_ berlangsung, kami sampai di menara baja tertinggi dunia yang tegak sendiri di permukaan tanah penerangan menara telah dinyalakan, pertanda bahwa matahari mulai tenggelam. Berhubung bulan ini masih musim dingin, lampu yang dinyalakan pada menara berwarna orange yang berkesan hangat. Kami bermaksud menaiki _lift_ untuk mencapai lantai obervasi –tempat dimana pengunjung dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo. Tapi sebelum itu Ggio tertarik pada bangunan di bawah Menara Tokyo –_Tokyo Tower Building_ yang memiliki 5 lantai. Puas melihat akuarium dengan 50.000 ikan hias, kami menaiki lantai berikutnya yang terdapat _Wax museum_ hingga tempat penjualan cinderamata.

Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi aku rasakan seolah lenyap ketika kami telah sampai di lantai observasi menara. Kami bukan pengunjung tunggal di lantai observasi, ratusan orang memadati lantai yang menyuguhkan keindahan panorama di bawahnya tersebut. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadilah tempat ini benar-benar penuh. Mayoritas kebanyakan anak remaja seumuran kami. Mereka berpasang-pasangan. Maklum, kemarin baru hari kasih sayang dan hari ini libur, tentu saja hari ini dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk berkencan oleh para pasangan muda-mudi.

"Indahnya," ujarku sambil menempelkan diriku pada kaca transparan sambil memandang ke luar.

"Lebih indah lagi setelah ini," kata Ggio membuyarkan decak kagumku.

Aku menatap wajah Ggio yang silau karena sisa pancaran cahaya jingga singgah di wajah manisnya. Warna gold matanya terlihat begitu serasi dengan warna senja ini. Arah bola mata Ggio tertuju padaku, membuatku segera membuang muka ke arah lain.

"—Apa sih? Seperti melihat hantu saja," ujarnya yang terdengar kesal.

"Sayang masih senja, bintangnya belum keluar," kata Ggio kemudian sambil mengintip keluar. "Cuacanya juga kurang mendukung," tambahnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kedengarannya kau sudah pernah kemari," ujarku heran.

"A—ah, mana mungkin aku pernah kemari? Sudahlah, aku mau beli minuman hangat dulu, kau tunggu di sini saja, ya!" serunya, padahal belum sempat aku menyetujuinya, tapi Ggio sudah melenggang pergi dengan cepatnya.

"—Aneh," gumamku kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan di depanku.

Entah kenapa suhunya semakin dingin, berkali-kali aku rapatkan syal tebalku menutupi leherku. Sekali-kali aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku agar mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan sesaat. Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku, dan tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ggio juga nampaknya belum juga datang membawakan minuman hangat yang ia janjikan beberapa menit lalu.

"Haaa, kenapa jadi lebih dingin begini?" tanyakuku seorang diri.

"…Soifon?" seseorang memanggil namaku dengan nada datar, seolah tidak meminta jawaban.

Aku kaget melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki dengan kulit pucat terpantul di kaca transparan di depanku.

"HIYAA!" pekikku kaget sambil berbalik ke belakang. "U—Ulquiorra-san?"

Benar sekali. Kakak ke-tiga Ggio berdiri dengan wajah stoic di belakangku. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa setelah melakukan reaksi seperti melihat hantu di depan Ulquiorra. Dia juga terlihat tidak ingin memberi respon pada kelakuanku tadi.

"Sudah lama di belakangku?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan sambil memposisikan tubuhku menjadi lebih normal.

Ia mengangguk, benar-benar pangeran es dan irit bicara. Pantas saja sejak tadi aku merinding tidak karuan, tahunya ada dia di belakangku. Mana cara menyapanya itu yang tidak biasa.

"Sedang apa Ulquiorra-san di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"—Jalan-jalan saja," ujarnya. Benar-benar singkat. Dia seolah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Maksudku, dia sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bicara lebih lanjut denganku, walaupun biasanya memang seperti ini. Rasanya ingin menangis saja tidak dipedulikan orang begini.

"Kau sendiri?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Ulquiorra. Posisinya masih membelakangiku. Seperti dia asyik menatap keluar kaca transparan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke kiri dan ke kanan, siapa tahu bukan aku orang yang diberikan pertanyaan itu. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya dan menatapku lurus. "Kau sendiri sedanga apa di sini?" katanya mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A—ah, aku juga sedang jalan-jalan," ujarku. "Ulquiorra-san sendirian?" tanyaku setelah menyadari tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. "Kau?" pertanyaanku dibalas pertanyaan lagi olehnya. Menyebalkan. Terlalu sulit membuka mulut si pucat ini, walau aku tahu fakta itu sejak dulu, sejak aku masih bocah, tapi tetap saja ada rasa dongkol bila diberi reaksi datar seperti ini.

"Aku bersama…," kataku hampir menyebut nama adik Ulquiorra satu-satunya itu.

"—Ggio ya? Kencan rupanya," sahutnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Tidak sanggup mengiyakan atau mengatakan tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu sedang apa kami sebenarnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ulquiorra tidak pernah lagi memberiku pertanyaan. Semua ucapanku bahkan tidak ada lagi yang ia respon. Pepatah '_silence is golden_' atau' _iwanu ga hana_' sudah menjadi pedoman hidupnya, mungkin.

Aku menghela napas panjang saat menyadari Ggio belum juga kembali. Rasa cemas mulai kurasakan setelah melihat lagi pada jam tangan berwarna putihku, pukul 8 lewat 28 menit. Jangan bilang kau tersesat, Ggio!

"Aku mau beli minum dulu, lalu pulang. Jaa, Soi," ujar Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunanku.

Tanpa perintah otakku, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menggenggam lengan Ulquiorra, membuat laki-laki pencinta warna hijau itu berhenti dan berbalik. Tatapan matanya seolah bertanya.

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?" tanyaku, terkesan sedang menyatakan cinta. "Aku juga haus," tambahku agar dia tidak salah paham.

Ulquiorra kemudian memandang genggaman tanganku yang belum lepas dari lengannya, seperti bertanya, "sampai kapan kau mau memegangiku?"

Secepat kilat aku melepaskan genggamanku dan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti Ulquiorra yang bisa dibilang berjalan lumayan cepat. Karena tidak mau tersesat sekaligus terseret ratusan orang yang lalu-lalang ke sana kemari, refleks, tanganku kembali menangkap telapak tangan Ulquiorra.

Dan tanpa aku sadari Ulquiorra berhenti, aku pikir dia akan melempar _deathglare_ ke arahku karena sudah seenaknya memegang tangan pucatnya yang dingin itu. Tapi aku yakin alasanku sangat kuat untuk masalah satu ini. Tapi hingga detik berikutnya tak ada reaksi yang diberikan Ulquiorra padaku, membuatku memandang ke arah depanku.

Bola mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat Ggio dan seorang perempuan yang aku lihat memberikan coklatnya kemarin pada Ggio –Inoue Orihime. Gadis itu segukan di dada Ggio, sedangkan Ggio dengan lembut mengelus kepala si gadis. Hatiku bergemuruh, aku tahu apa artinya. Aku ingin lari, berpura-pura tidak melihat adegan ini, tapi tanpa aku sangka, Ulquiorra menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Ul—Ulquiorra-san, kumohon lepaskan," ujarku lirih dengan susah payah berucap karena air mata ini hampir jatuh.

Ulquiorra tidak merespon.

"Kak Ulquiorra? Soi?" suara Ggio menghentikan aksiku untuk melepaskan genggaman kakaknya. Tidak sanggup rasanya menatap langsung wajah Ggio saat ini. Menunduk adalah posisi pilihanku kali ini, menunduk dan terus menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra yang terasa begitu dingin.

Tanpa aku lihat, aku bisa rasakan Ggio melihat ke arah genggaman tangan Ulquiorra dan tanganku. Gadis itu nampaknya juga kaget melihat kami. Masih terdengar suara isakannya di telingaku.

"A—Apa yang kalian…?" suara Ggio makin mendekat.

"Kalian sendiri?" Ulquiorra buka mulut kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, aku langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan keadaan ini. Berlari untuk mencari pintu keluar. Ggio meneriakkan namaku, tapi sungguh aku tidak peduli. Air mataku sudah jatuh tanpa bisa aku hentikan, dan aku tidak ingin seorang pun melihatku dalam keadaan ini. Tidak ingin seseorang melihat sisi lemahku. Dan tanpa aku ketahui, perbincangan masih terjadi di sana.

"Kejar dia," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Berisik! Aku juga sudah tahu!" sahut Ggio marah pada kakaknya dan seketika itu juga dia berlari. Tanpa aku ketahui dia berlari mengejarku.

Ulquiorra mengekori arah Ggio berlari lewat sudut matanya. Kemudian dia kembali memandang gadis yang masih tutup mulut di depannya. "Hei, _Onna_," katanya sambil mendekat.

.

Aku menelusuri keramaian dengan buru-buru. Tak jarang aku menabrak orang di depanku dan mendapat peringatan untuk menggunakan mataku melihat ke depan, tapi terlalu sulit bagiku untuk melihat ke depan dan menunjukkan wajah kusut ini pada semua orang. Memalukan.

Aku memilih untuk terus berlari tanpa meminta maaf dan pasrah mendengar cacian keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang telah aku tabrak. Sungguh memalukan. Lari setelah melihat teman masa kecilku berpelukan dengan perempuan lain. Apa hak-ku? Apa yang mendasari sakitnya hati ini? Bolehkah aku menjawabnya? Karena aku berusaha menyangkali perasaan ini. Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Ggio Vega. Dan yang tadi adalah reaksi cemburuku pada Ggio dan Inoue. Aku tahu itu semua, tapi terlalu berat mengakuinya karena harga diriku terlalu tinggi.

Cukup jauh aku berlari. Aku berhenti di tempat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Belum sempat aku menenangkan hatiku, ponsel yang masih setia berada di saku celanaku bergetar dengan hebohnya, menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Nama familiar terpampang di sana, kekasih sepupuku –Rangiku. Malas rasanya bicara dengan seseorang tapi getaran yang disuguhkan ponsel bututku ini terus-terusan menuntut agar panggilan ini lekas dijawab. Aku kalah, ponsel digenggaman tanganku yang menang.

"SO-I-FON-CHAN!" teriaknya di seberang sana, terdengar nada gusar di sapaannya.

Aku berusaha menahan suara bergetarku. "Ada apa, Rangiku?"

"Kau kemana saja? Pulanglah! Gin benar-benar frustasi saat tahu kau belum juga pulang sampai sekarang, Soi—" kalimat Rangiku terputus mendengar sesuatu yang lain dariku.

Baiklah, aku tidak sanggup jika tidak memperdengarkan tangisanku. "Soi-chan? Kau ke-kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir kemudian terdengar suara Gin merebut ponsel yang dipakai Rangiku.

"Soi? Ada apa? Kau diapakan Ggio?" tanya Gin terdengar jelas. "Katakan sekarang kau ada dimana? Biar aku susul!" ujarnya lagi setelah pertanyaannya tidak aku jawab.

Gin kadang berlebihan melindungiku. Penyakit _sister complex_ itu nampaknya kembali menyerang Gin, walau kami hanya saudara sepupu, tapi Gin sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri apalagi aku adalah keluarga terdekatnya karena tinggal satu atap bertahun-tahun. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya flu," balasku sesaat sebelum Gin berniat mematikan ponselnya.

Rangiku kembali merebut ponselnya, terbukti dari suaranya yang kembali terdengar. "Kau sakit?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ya, sakit," kataku sambil menekan detak jantungku yang masih berdetak kencang itu.

"Ggio mana? Jangan bilang dia meninggalkanmu sendirian!" kata Rangiku. Samar terdengar Gin menyumpahi Ggio setelah Rangiku mengatakan itu.

"Ggio—"

Tiba-tiba seseorang merebut ponselku, refleks aku berbalik. Ggio. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku, seolah takut aku akan lari lagi.

"Aku ada di sampingnya, tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya," kata Ggio berbicara pada ponsel itu.

"Lepas…," kataku lirih tanpa melihat ke arah Ggio.

Suara Gin kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Ggio Vega," katanya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Ggio makin memperat genggamannya, membuatku meringis. Beberapa saat kemudian Ggio memutuskan panggilan Rangiku.

"Larimu cepat sekali," katanya. Aku masih berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. "Lepas!" pekikku.

Memang tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ggio, tapi yang pasti Ggio tidak ada niat mengindahkan permintaanku, ralat, bukan permintaan, tapi perintah.

"Yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bisa aku jelaskan," kata Ggio berusaha agar aku berbalik ke arahnya.

"Tidak butuh. Untuk apa? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku," kataku berusaha melawan.

"Ada hubungannya!" teriak Ggio, membuatku menatap wajah Ggio, wajah Ggio yang baru aku sadari terlihat begitu cemas. Titik peluh bercucuran di pelipis matanya. Apa artinya dia berusaha mati-matian mencariku? Mengejarku?

"Ada hubungannya, karena aku tidak ingin gadis yang aku sukai salah paham," katanya lirih. Aku tercengang. Siapa yang dimaksud Ggio '_gadis yang kusukai'_?

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku! Kau selalu begitu—pada siapapun," kataku kembali tertunduk.

Ggio menghela napas panjang kemudian melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu?" katanya lagi.

Aku kembali terisak setelah terduduk. "Inoue-_san_, dia pacar kakakku, Kak Ulquiorra," katanya membelakangiku. "Cokelat yang diberikannya kemarin bukan untukku, tapi dia menitipkannya padaku."

Aku tercengang mendengar penjelasan Ggio. Rasa cemburu itu terasa terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kak Ulquiorra dan Inoue-_san_ sedang kencan, lalu aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, saat membeli minuman tadi aku melihatnya menangis. Makanya…"

Ggio jongkok di depanku yang menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tanganku. Perlahan dan dengan lembut ia mengelus kepalaku, mencoba menenangkanku. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Ggio dengan tiba-tiba merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku tercengang dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, tidakkah kau paham hal ini, Soi?" tanyanya yang masih menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"G—Ggio Vega, lepaskan! Sesak!" bentakku sambil mendorongnya, sayangnya dia terlalu kuat.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan. Hei, mana jawabanmu?" katanya makin mempererat pelukanya.

Aku yakin dia sedang menjahiliku seperti biasanya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, melepaskan sesak itu. Ggio membuang wajahnya ketika sadar aku berhasil meloloskan diri. Hei, percayakah kalian dengan yang sedang aku lihat? Wajah Ggio Vega merah padam, semerah saos spaghetti yang menempel di pipinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tunggu! Apa artinya yang dia katakan tadi serius?

"A—ku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, terlalu tiba-tiba!" kataku berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Ggio yang masih bergulat dengan rasa malu itu.

Saat aku berniat berdiri, tangan Ggio menghentikanku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati wajah serius Ggio.

"Siapa bilang ini tiba-tiba? Aku pernah mengatakannya, sehari sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika, dulu."

BLUSH!

Wajahku memerah ketika mengingatnya setelah sekian lama aku lupakan. Benar, Ggio pernah mengatakannya. Ggio menatapku tajam ketika dia sadar aku baru saja mengingatnya. Perlahan, dia membiarkanku berdiri, tapi diikuti gerakannya yang membuat kaget. Dia memaksaku agar tubuhku terhalangi tembok dan tubuhnya. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah ketika Ggio mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, membiarkanku menangkap tiap tarikan napasnya.

"—G—Ggio," kataku sambil berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, menekan dada bidangnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal, Soifon. Menyebalkan," katanya.

Hey! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padanya! Sejak dulu, dia selalu membuatku kesal dengan ulah jahilnya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah jatuh hati pada bocah ini.

"…Suka," gumamku.

"Maaf mengganggu," kata seseorang. Aku dan Ggio segera mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Ulquiorra dan Inoue—yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Wajah Inoue memerah entah karena apa, dan ketika aku menyadari bahwa posisi kami yang menjadi penyebabnya, aku segera mendorong tubuh Ggio hingga ia terpental dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Awalnya aku ingin membantu Ggio menjelaskan semuanya pada Soi, tapi sepertinya semuanya—baik-baik saja," kata Ulquiorra kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu!" kata Inoue membungkuk kemudian kembali melangkah akibat tuntutan genggaman tangan Ulquiorra.

"DASAR KAKAK BODOH!" teriak Ggio.

"Cepatlah pulang, bocah! Sudah malam," kata Ulquiorra.

Ggio kalah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya setelah memastikan waktu. Ggio mengulurkan tangannya padaku, memintaku untuk menggandeng tanganku. Aku menurut kali ini. Aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Ggio, entah apa yang membuatku begitu nekat meluncurkan aksi dadakan itu, tapi yang pasti, aku ingin Ggio tahu bahwa aku pun menyukainya. Ggio nampak terkejut mendapati gadis yang ia genggam tangannya tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya. Malaikat berganti menjadi setan. Aku merinding melihatnya.

"Lakukan yang benar, ba-ka~" katanya sambil mengusap-usap pipiku dan sebuah ciuman dihadiahkannya padaku, bukan di pipi tapi di—kau tahulah.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau harus mau jadi pacarku, Nona."

Hei, itu sebuah pemaksaan!

THE END

.

.

Curcol bentar :

1. Maaf banget saiaa _super duper extra_ ngaret, soalnya saiaa harus mengikuti ULUM, TO dari sekolah, TO dari Dinas, dan PRA-UAN pada tiap hari berturut-turut, yang tentu saja wajib diikuti membuat saiaa susah nyari waktu buat update! Catatan pentingnya adalah saiaa kena marah ortu gara-gara nilai UTS lalu turun drastis, dan yang disalahkan adalah MODEM! Ikh waw, indahnya dunia pelajar kelas XII ini ~(-_-~)(~-_-)~ SEMOGA NILAI SAIAA KEMBALI NAIK! MOHON DOANYA YO SEMUANYA!

2. Yosh, ini chapter terakhir. Kacau banget, deskripsinya kurang, alur geje, typo(s), yaaa salahkan saja saiaa~~~ Saiaa malas menjelaskan apa yang membuat UlquiHime berantem dan gimana baikannya, jadi buatlah imajinasi kalian sendiri *author geblek. ADA NIAT pengen bikin prekuel dari fic ini, tapi sepertinya beban seorang anak kelas XII lebih terasa berat dibanding harus mengetik sekuelnya. Jadi mungkin kapan-kapan saja bila ada mood _atau_ niat itu kembali muncul _atau_ tidak sama sekali #BUAGH

3. SEBENERNYA ada rencana bikin fic multichap GrimmNel, tapi FAKTANYA belum sempat saiaa ngetik, tapi keburu ULUM, jadi ditunda deh -_-

4. Ah, buat **Yumonozomi**, maaf banget ga bisa RnR fic **Meaningless Naturalness**-mu! Sebagai gantinya, saiaa rekomendasikan sama author lain deh, RnR fic _ByakuSoiGgio_ dengan judul yang saiaa **bold** itu ya readers + reviewers~

Terima kasih buat para reviewers dan silent readers yang terus mengikuti fic (romance pertama) abal saiaa ^_^


End file.
